El lobo rojo
by Salva67
Summary: Un día normal como otro Twilight y sus amiga iban preparando las cosas para un picnic hasta que Fluttershy junto a su esposo e hija llegaron pero descubrieron que Angel que desapareció cuando iba con ellos cuando estaban recogiendo flores y es por eso que deciden buscarlo. Al encontrarlo se encuentran con algo más.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada quiero decir que el autor de "Fluttershy y el apache" me dio el permiso para poner el personaje de Guerrero Salvaje. ahora sin más demora empecemos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo I: El encuentro**

Twilight y sus amigas estaban en el parque que hay cerca del bosque haciendo un picnic y pasándoselo bien y al rato llegan Fluttershy con Guerrero Salvaje y su adorable hija.

-¡Hola!, ya creía que no ibais a venir-dijo Rarity con una sonrisa.

-Estuvimos recogiendo flores-dijo Flor Dorada enseñando la cesta de llena de flores.

-Si (Paciencia, mañana le enseñaras a cazar y será entonces cuando pueda estar un ratito con mi hija sin tener que hacer ninguna cosa cursi) había muchas flores para recoger y tuve que ayudar a las señoritas a recoger las flores-dijo Guerrero Salvaje sonriendo.

-Eres un gran padre y un gran marido-dijo Fluttershy acercando su nariz hasta tocar la de Guerrero Salvaje.

-Bueno ¿comemos ya?, que tengo hambre-pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-claro-dice Twilight.

-Mama, ¿Dónde esta Angel?-pregunto la hija de Fluttershy mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Ay no!, ¡debe de haberse alejado cuando volvíamos del bosque!, ¡tenemos que encontrarlo!-dijo Fluttershy preocupada.

-Tranquila te ayudaremos-dijo Rainbow Dash.

Al llegar a la zona del bosque donde vieron por última vez a su peludito amigo.

-¡Muy bien tropa!, formaremos grupos para buscar a Angel. Los grupos serán organizados de esta forma: Guerrero Salvaje estará con Fluttershy y su hija, Spike tu conmigo, Rarity ira con Pinkie Pie y por ultimó Applejack ira con Rainbow Dash-decía Twilight organizando los grupos.

-¡Bien!-dijeron todas.

Todos se separaron y al cabo de un rato Rainbow Dash y Applejack llegaron a un río con corrientes rápidas.

-¡Menuda corriente!-exclamo Applejack mirando el río.

De la nada aparece Angel saliendo de un arbusto que esta al otro lado del río.

-¡Angel!-gritaron las dos con asombro.

-¡Aguanta Angel que voy para allá!-dijo Rainbow intentando calmar al pequeño conejo.

Pero Angel mira hacia atrás y sale huyendo.

-¡Tu sigue a Angel y yo ira a por los demás!-dijo Applejack señalando su pata delantera izquierda hacia donde estaba Angel.

En la otra parte del bosque estaban Rarity y Pinkie Pie dando eso clásicos saltos suyos.

-Pinkie, ¡podrías por favor de dejar de hacer tonterías y ayudarme a buscar a Angel!-dijo Rarity mirando a Pinkie fijamente.

-¡La, la, la!-se detiene-¡si esta hay tontita!-dice esto señalando a Angel que estaba corriendo.

-¡Angel espera!-grito Rarity tratando de hacer parar al conejo.

MientrasTwilight y a Spike caminando por otra parte del bosque.

-¡Estate atento Spike!, Angel debe de estar cerca y es ¡oh!-corre hacia una planta que estaba al lado de unos arbustos-¡Spike esta plata es una Orzobozo!, ¡solo crece en verano y al cuarto día de crecer se marchita!-Twilight seguía contando la historia de la planta.

Spike solo se sentó en un tronco caído.

-Y dice que hay que estar atento-Spike siente que algo tocaba su espalda y el volteo y se encontró con la cabeza de un cachorro de lobo que era totalmente rojo.

-¿Perdona has visto a un conejo blanco?-pregunto el joven lobo.

-No, no lo he visto-respondio Spike con sinceridad.

-Mmmm, bueno gracias de todos modos, ¡hasta luego!-dice esto ultimo alejándose-

-¡Adiós!-

-¿Con quien hablas Spike?-pregunto Twilight mientras miraba la planta.

-Con…-se queda un segundo en silencio-¡oh no!, ¡ese lobo se va a comer a Angel!-grita Spike con los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Que!?-grita Twilight asustada.

-¡El lobo con quien me encontré hace unos segundos me pregunto si había visto Angel!-dijo preocupado.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar a Angel antes que él!-dijo Twilight también preocupada.

Y por otra parte del bosque Guerrero Salvaje, Fluttershy y su hija iban buscando a Angel.

-No te separes mucho cielo-dice Fluttershy a su hija que estaba oliendo unas flores.

-¡Voy!-dijo mientras corría para estar al lado de sus padres.

-Me parece que vamos a tener que separarnos-dijo Guerrero Salvaje mientras iba oliendo el aire de su alrededor.

-¡Separarnos!-grito fluttershy asustada mientras se escondía tras su melena-

-¡Siiiii!, ¡es hora de la aventura!-grito Flor Dorada con entusiasmo.

-¡De eso nada jovencita!, ¡tu con tu madre!-dijo Guerrero Salvaje a su hija con una mirada fija.

-¡Jo!-

La familia se separa y empieza con la búsqueda de Angel.

-No sé si fue una buena idea-dijo Fluttershy mientras temblaba por el miedo.

-¡Tranquila mama!, ¡si aparece un monstruo enorme te protegeré!-dice su hija con la pata derecha puesta en el pecho.

-Mejor idea es huir-exclamo su madre temblando.

-(¿En serio?)-suspiro-vale-dijo olisqueando el suelo.

La pequeña loba voltea su cabeza al oír un ruido que venia de unos matorrales y decidió ir a ver que era.

-Mejor quédate a mi lado y to-mira a su alrededor y ve que no encuentra a su hija se esconde tras sus alas-¡socorro!-dijo asustada y escondiéndose tras sus alas.

Mientras su hija iba olisqueando el suelo en busca de Angel.

-¿Me pregunto donde estará?-

-¡Te pillé!-

Ella escucho la voz tras un arbusto y al mirar que había al otro lado, vio a un pequeño lobo de pelaje rojo que tenia a Angel cogido de las orejas con su pata izquierda.

-¡Al fin te pillé!, es hora de que seas mi almuerzo-con esto el lobo suelte una risa mientras el conejo intentaba soltarse.

-¡Alto!-grito saliendo del arbusto-¡no pienso permitir que te comas a-se quedo callada al ver al lobo y empezó a sonrojarse.

-¡No pien-al igual que la loba él se que callado y empezó a sonrojarse al ver su hermoso pelaje blanco y la flor que tenia en la cabeza.

Ambos lobos se quedaron mirando mutuamente durante un rato hasta que fue el joven lobo que rompió el silencio.

-¿Si quieres podemos compartir el conejo?-pregunto el lobo totalmente sonrojado mientras el conejo junta las patas como si estuviera rezando.

La loba movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para salir del trance.

-¡Que, no!, ¡ese conejo es la mascota de mi mama!-dijo todavía sonrojada la loba.

De la nada aparece Guerrero Salvaje poniéndose delante de su hija. El pequeño lobo suelta a Angel del susto y el conejo a ver que era libre, corrió hacia Guerrero Salvaje y se puso detrás de el.

-¡Menos que estáis bien!-dijo Fluttershy saliendo de los arbusto para luego abrazar a su hija. Angel se queda mirando con las patas las patas delanteras cruzadas y mirando-¡oh!, también me alegra ver que tu también estas bien Angel-dijo Fluttershy a Angel.

Al momento sale las amigas junto a Spike.

-¡El es el lobo que quiere comerse a Angel!-dijo Spike señalando a lobo.

-¡Más vale que no le hayas echo nada al conejo ni a mi hija!-dijo Guerrero Salvaje mirando fijamente al joven lobo con cara de ira.

-¡Cielos es que tu padres no te enseñaron algo de educación!-dijo Rarity.

El cachorro solo se quedo mirando con las orejas bajadas y cara de pena lo que provoco un silencio incomodo. Después el lobo baja la mirada y empieza a correr en dirección contraria a adonde estaban ellos.

-¡Espera!-grito la hija de Fluttershy lo cual hace que el cachorro se detenga-¿es que no tienes mama ni papa?-pregunto con la misma timidez que suele tener su madre.

El cachorro solo se queda un momento antes de marcharse entre los matorrales. Todos se quedaron callados al ver lo que había pasado.

-¿Ahora que?-pregunto Spike mirando a Twilight.

-Vol… volver a casa, ¿supongo?-dijo Twilight con la mirada perdida.

Al cabo de unas horas la pequeña loba estaba en el sofá tumbada pensando en lo ocurrido hasta que su madre se sienta a su lado.

-¿Te pasa algo cielo?-pregunto a su hija.

-Me gustaría saber si ese lobo se encuentra bien-dijo preocupada.

-Seguro que se encuentra bien cielo-de repente empieza a llover a cantaros lo cual hace preocupar a su hija pero ella la abraza intentando calmarla-tranquila seguro que se abra escondido en una cueva o algo-dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa para tranquilizarla.

Pero eso no la calmo, las horas pasaron y en mitad de la noche ella se levanta sin hacer ruido y empieza a mirar por la ventana como llovía a cantaros.

-Me gustaría volver a verte-se dijo a ella misma mientras miraba por la ventana.

De repente escucha a las gallinas y eso la hace salir para ver que pasaba, al llegar ver como una figura salía expulsada por culpa de las gallinas.

-¡Que solo quiero dormir no comeros!-gritaba enfadado.

Mientras Flor se iba acercando noto que la extraña figura era el lobo que se encontró en el bosque.

-¡Eres tu!-grito asombrada.

EL lobo se dio la vuelta y se miraron mutuamente durante unos instantes.

-No iba comerme las gallinas-dijo nervioso.

En cambio ella sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Oh!, ¡ya lo sé!... ¿quieres ir a mi casa?-dijo esto señalando a su casa.

El solo se quedo callado durante unos segundos.

-¿No crees que deberíamos primero tener una cita?-dijo el lobo junto con una pequeña carcajada.

La loba se sonroja.

-¿¡Quieres o no!?-dijo sonrojada.

-¡Jajaja!, vale-respondio.

Ambos entraron empapados pero se sacudieron dejando la entrada empapada.

-¡Oh no!, mi papa se van a enfadar conmigo-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Tranquila! pone su pata izquierda en su hombro derecho-¡te ayudare a limpiar!-dijo el lobo.

Minutos después de limpieza terminan.

-¿Me pregunto que hora es?-se pregunta la loba a ella misma mientras miraba el reloj de cuco-¡oh no, son las 5.49 AM!, mi mama se levantara dentro de poco para dar de comer a los animales-dijo nerviosa.

-Pues yo tengo mucho sueño-dijo el lobo mientras bostezaba.

-Pues haber donde te escondo-dijo mirando al alrededor-¡un segundo!-dijo mirando al lobo-no me has dicho tu nombre-

-¿Qué es un "nombre"? -respondio.

-Mmmmmmm, es una forma para poder llamarte mmmm, ¡ya lo tengo te llamare Rojo!-

-¿Rojo?-pregunto confuso inclinando la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

-¡Si!, por tu pelaje rojo-

-¿Y tu como te llamas?-

-Flor Dorada, cuando nací mi papa vio que unas flores que estaban floreciendo y eso fue lo que le dio la idea-dijo con una sonrisa amable.

De repente suena el crujido de las escaleras lo cual asusta a Flor para luego coger a Rojo y esconderlo en el baño. Al voltearse se encuentra a su madre.

-¿Hija que haces despierta?-le pregunto su madre.

-¡Oh mama!-dijo nerviosa

-Cielo deberías estar durmiendo, al menos un poquito más-

-Fui al baño-respondió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¡Que casualidad!, ¡yo también voy ahora al baño!-dijo con un sonrisa-ahora ve a la cama.

Flor se iba lentamente a su cama mientras su madre se dirigía al baño.

-¡He de esconderme!-susurro Rojo mientras buscaba un lugar para esconderse hasta que se escondió en la bañera para luego cerrar las cortinas. Rojo escuchaba los pasos de Fluttershy cada vez más cerca pero luego se hizo el silencio-(¿Qué estará haciendo?)-pensó profundamente.

De repente se escuchaba como un choro de agua cae en un charco.

-Aaah, que alivio-dijo Fluttershy-

-(¿Esta haciendo pipi?...¡porras!, ahora tengo ganas de hacer pipi)-pensó mientras cruzaba sus patas.

De repente se hace el silenció y luego se escucha de nuevo los pasos.

-Y ahora una duchita-dijo esto mientras habría las cortinas.

Al encontrarse con Rojo hubo un momento de silencio.

-Hola-digo nervioso, pero al verla no pudo aguantar las ganas e hizo pis en la bañera. Al terminar salio del baño lentamente sonrojado de la vergüenza-Siento haber echo pipi en la bañera, pero no podía aguantar más-dijo con las orejas bajadas y con cara de tristeza.

Al ver esto Fluttershy no pudo aguantar la tentación de abrazarlo.

-¡Pero que lindo eres!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba-¡no me importa que hicieras pipi en la bañera!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡Me ahogo!, ¡no respiro!-dijo intentando liberarse.

-¡Un segundo!-dijo mientras lo soltaba para poder mirarlo-¿Cómo has entrado?-

-le deje entrar-dijo Flor.

Fluttershy se di la vuelta para poder ver a su hija.

-¿Y por que lo has hecho?-pregunto-

-Al principio solo salí para ver que le pasaba a las gallinas, pero luego vi que era Rojo que solo entro para resguardarse del frío y es por eso que le deje entrar-dijo con una mirada de pena.

-Bueno-se voltea para verle-supongo que puede quedarse al menos hoy, pero será mejor hablar con tu padre-

Fluttershy sube al piso de arriba para despertar a su esposo, mientras los cachorros se miran entre ellos preocupados. Al llegar ha su habitación ve a Guerrero Salvaje dormido en una cama enorme para que ambos pudieran dormir.

-Guerri-al no ver que despertaba se acerca-Guerri-le zamarrea con sus patas.

-Ahora no cariño, puede que a la noche cuando la niña se allá acostado-dijo Guerrero Salvaje con los ojos cerrados tratando de dormir.

-¡No es eso!-dijo sonrojada-es Flor, veras ¿te acuerdas del lobito que intento comerse a Angel?-

-Siiii-abre el ojo derecho completamente-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Oh nada, solo que lo ha invitado a dormir aquí-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Que!-dijo asombrado y bajo corriendo las escaleras y al bajar se encuentra a su hija solo en el salón-¡muy bien!, ¿dónde esta?-dijo con una voz autoritaria mientras mira a su alrededor y por último mira a su hija y suspira-¿por qué no dijiste nada?-pregunto con una voz calmada mientras iba acercándose a ella despacio y al llegar se tumba delante de ella.

-Porque sabía que dirías que "no" y no podía dejarlo afuera-dijo con las orejas bajadas.

Guerrero Salvaje solo sonrió y después la abrazo.

-Se nota que has heredado mi amabilidad-mira a su alrededor-¿Dónde se ha metido?-dijo Fluttershy buscándolo.

Flor mira a arriba y al hacerlo su padre también lo ve enganchado a la pared con sus garras.

-Hola-dijo nervioso pero luego cae al suelo.

-Oh pobrecito-lo coje en brazos como si fuera un bebe-¿estas bien?-

-Mmmmm, creo que deberíamos llamar a las demás-dijo Guerrero Salvaje.

-Pero después de que se despierte-dijo Flor señalando a Rojo que estaba dormido.

-Pues claro-dijo Fluttershy.

* * *

 **No se cuando subiré el siguiente capitulo pero puedo asegurar que no tardare tanto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui lo teneis, la verdad que este capitulo ha sido mucho más facíl que el primero, antes que nada quiero aclarar que este fanfic no esta conectada con "fluttershy y el apache", lo digo para aclarar los detalles.**

* * *

 **Capitulo II: ¿Que hacer con el?  
**

Al amanecer las amigas de Fluttershy llegaron a su casa sin saber muy bien el porque, todas incluso Spike que solo había venido por curiosidad ya que Fluttershy no suele invitar a sus amigas ya normalmente suelen ser Twilight o Rarity las que las invitan a sus casas para tomar el té o ese tipos de cosas, al llegar entraron en la casa con calma ya que no empezar con miles de preguntas que les iba invadiendo la mente.

-Muy bien Fluttershy, ¿Por qué nos has llamado?-pregunto Applejack ya que no pudo evitar su curiosidad.

-Ssssh, que esta durmiendo-dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.

-¡Oh!, lo siento no sabia que Flor estaba durmiendo-dijo Applejack tapando su cara con su sombrero.

-Si estoy aquí-dijo Flor saliendo de la cocina comiendo una galleta.

-¿Entonces es Guerrero quien esta durmiendo?-pregunto Rarity.

-¿Y quien crees que le dio la galleta si estaba en el armario?-dice Guerrero Salvaje saliendo de la cocina tras su hija.

-¿Angel?-pregunto confusa Rainbow Dash.

Entonces Angel sale de debajo del sofá.

-¡Anda si estas aquí!-coge el conejo-si os gana tanto la curiosidad podéis ir a verlo en la planta de arriba pero en silencio ya que esta durmiendo-dijo Fluttershy señalando las escaleras.

-¿Por qué le has dejado dormir en nuestra cama?-pregunto Guerrero Salvaje molesto.

-Es que me daba pena dejarle dormir en el sofá y es por eso que le

deje dormir en nuestra cama-dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Todas van a la planta de arriba en silencio y al llegar ve a Rojo dormido.

-¿Pero que hace él aquí?-pregunto Twilight mirándolo fijamente.

-Le encontré el la noche intentando refugiarse en las casa de las gallinas y le invite a entrar-dijo Flor.

-Es por eso que querían que vinieran a ayudarme-dijo Fluttershy preocupada-tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para nada, es por eso que quiero que alguna lo cuide por mi-

-¿Y por qué lo le cuidan sus padres?-dijo Rainbow Dash molesta.

-Porque están muertos-

Todas se voltean y ven a Rojo sentado en la cama.

-¿A que te refieres con que murieron?, ¿Qué les paso?-pregunto Twilight.

-Pues eso, no recuerdo mucho ya que no tenía ni un mes pero recuerdo que algo grande nos perseguía y entonces mi mama me dijo que me escondiera en un pequeño hoyo que hizo ella, después de eso no les he vuelto a ver, al cabo de un rato les escuche gritar… y ya no hubo nada-respondió con una mirada triste y con las orejas bajadas.

Todas se miran entre ellas con cara de tristeza y de preocupación.

-¿Entonces has estado solo desde ese día?-pregunto Applejack preocupada.

-Bueno, no toda la vida, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero al entrarme hambre salí del hoyo-baja la mirada-busque a mis padres pero nada, solo encontré a un enorme oso quiso comerme-

-Oh pobre, ¿Qué paso luego?-pregunto Rarity.

-Solo corrí, pero en mitad de la huida tropecé y caí en un rió-mira a las ponis-al despertar me encontraba en una cabaña en el cual una poni anciana me rescato y durante dos otoños me cuido-

-¿Y qué fue de la anciana?-pregunto Applejack.

-Hubo un incendio en la cabaña, no sé que fue lo que lo provoco pero solo yo conseguí salir de la casa, pero la poni no pudo… estaba dormida en su cama, trate de despertarle pero fue inútil-

-(¿murió por la edad?)-pensó Twilight profundamente.

-Después de eso solo fui con cuidado durante estos seis años hasta que me encontré al conejo ese y os conocí-

-Pobre-dijo Fluttershy mientras se dirigía hacia a el para darle un abrazo.

Entonces el resto de la ponis hicieron un círculo entre todas.

-¡No podemos dejarle a su suerte!-susurro Rainbow Dash.

-¿Y que propones?-pregunto Applejack.

-Creo que tenemos que pedirle consejo a la princesa Celestia-dijo Twilight.

-Me parece bien-dijo Rarity.

-Bien, Spike toma nota-

-Vale-dijo Spike sacando un pergamino y una pluma.

- _"Querida princesa Celestia"_

" _Nos hemos encontrado con un serio problema y necesitamos su consejo. Nos hemos encontrado a un cachorro de lobo pero este tiene el pelaje rojo y por lo visto no tiene a donde ir._

 _Comprenderá que este lobo tiene algo especial y quisiera saber que hacer con él, espero que nos una respuesta lo antes posible"._

" _Atentamente Twilight Sparkle".-_

Al terminar Spike mando la carta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrá tardar?-pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-Puede que mucho pero espero que la lea lo antes posible-respondió Twilight.

Al instante una explosión de luz aparece mostrando a la princesa Celestia.

-¿¡Dónde esta!?-pregunto nerviosa.

-¡Princesa!, ¿¡que ocurre!?-pregunto Twilight sorprendida.

-¡El lobo arco iris!, ¿¡donde esta!?-mira a Fluttershy y ve lo tiene entre sus patas y que ambos miraban a la princesa sorprendidos, la princesa se acercaba lentamente y con cuidado-es increíble que aun quede uno- acaricia su cabeza con un casco-un milenio dos siglos y tres décadas y aun queda uno-dijo junto a unas lagrimas.

-Princesa, ¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Twilight confusa lo cual hace que la princesa deje de acariciarlo y se limpie las lagrimas con otro casco.

-No creo que sea buena idea hablar de esto delante del pequeño-dijo mirando a Rojo.

-¡Oye!, no soy tan pequeño, ¡tengo ocho años así que soy un adulto!-dijo Rojo bajándose de las patas de Fluttershy.

-Este es un tema delicado y me gustaría hablarlo con ellas en privado-se acerca a Rojo y se agacha para estar a su altura-solo unos minutos-

-Mmmmm, vale-dijo molesto y obedeciendo se fue de la habitación.

-Cariño puedes ir a jugar con él-le dijo Guerrero Salvaje a su hija que capto el mensaje y le siguió-bien princesa Celestia explíquese, ¿Qué ocurre con el cachorro?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo y mi hermana solo éramos unas potrillas, existía una raza de lobos llamadas "los lobos arcoiris" ya te tenían pelajes de múltiples colores-

-¿Pero eso era al lazar?-pregunto Applejack.

-No, el pelaje dependía de la zona a la cual se encontraba, por ejemplo si estaban en un bosque su pelaje era verde o si estaban en las montañas tenían el pelaje de color gris. Eran unos buenos aliados ya que no teníamos ningún problema con ellos, pero aun así no sabíamos nada de ellos-

-¿No lo entiendo, que le pudo pasar para que se acabaran extinguiendo?-pregunto Guerrero Salvaje.

-Los Hantas, eso fue lo que pasó-

-¿Los que?-pregunto confusa Rainbow Dash.

-Los Hantas eran una tribu de perros diamantes que fue la responsable de que se extinguieran los Lobos arcoiris, los cazaban tan solo por el mero echo del placer de cazar, pero acabaron recibiendo su castigo-dijo seriamente.

-¿Que ocurrió?-pregunto Twilight.

-El gran incendio de Equestria, eso ocurrió, al no obtener refugio todos murieron quemados. Más tarde Drummond provoco una gran lluvia para calmar el fuego-

-¿Entonces que hacemos con Rojo?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-¿Rojo?-pregunto Celestia.

-Es el nombre que le dio mi hija-

-Oooww, ¿me pregunto si ha surgido algo entre esos dos?-pregunto Celestia con una sonría traviesa.

-Por favor quiero seguir pensando que es mi pequeña hija al menos unos poco años más-dijo Guerrero Salvaje lo cual hace reír a todas.

-Bueno al tratar de una especie la cual esta totalmente al borde de la extinción al solo quedar él, lo más importante es darle un lugar seguro ya que es demediado peligroso que siga aventurándose en el bosque-mira a Twilight-por el momento le cuidaras hasta que se me ocurra que hacer con él-

-Bien, voy buscarlo-dijo Twilight.

Al bajar todas se dirigen al jardín trasero y ven a Rojo encima de Flor.

-¡Te pillé!-dijo Rojo.

-¡Vale, vale!-empuja a Rojo y salta hacia él-¡ahora te tengo yo!-dijo junto a una sonrisa.

Las ponis se acercan a los lobos.

-Bueno Rojo te vienes conmigo-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde?-

-A mi casa, vivirás conmigo durante un tiempo-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-Bueno para que puedas tener un lugar en donde puedas vivir y también podré mostrarte muchas cosas de ponyville, ¿no te gustaría quedarte aquí?-

-Bueno-mira a Flor-

-¡Bien!-eleva a Rojo con su magia y lo pone en su lomo-¡pues vamos!-

* * *

 **Espero que os guste el capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Por fin termine el capitulo, solo espero que os guste como os gustaron los capitulo anteriores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo III: Turismo**

Al llegar al castillo, Twilight baja a Rojo de su lomo con su magia, Rojo al ver lo inmenso que era el castillo no pudo evitar las ganas de correr por el lugar.

-Perece que te gusta el lugar-dijo mirando al lobo corriendo de un lado a otro.

-¡No puedo creerme que tenga todo este lugar para correr!-dijo felizmente mientras corría.

-Venga, vamos a ver tu nueva habitación-Rojo al oírla corre hacia ella hasta quedarse delante de ella.

-¿¡Que es eso!?-dijo emocionado y jadeando.

-Es un lugar en dónde uno duerme o pasa el rato en su casa-respondió con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a una de las habitaciones Rojo miraba a su alrededor y se subió a la cama y empezó a dar saltos.

-¿¡Que esto!?-pregunto emocionado mientras daba saltos-¡es blando como si estuviera saltando sobre el estomago de una vaca!-lo cual Twilight suelta una pequeña risa mientras se dirigía a él.

-Eso es una cama, sirve para dormir-Rojo solo daba saltos hasta que para tras oír eso Rojo dejo de saltar y empezó a dar vueltas olisqueando el suelo hasta que se tumbo.

-¡Pues me gusta!, ¡y al ser tan grande puedo moverme libremente!-dijo con una felicidad extrema.

-¡Pues después si quieres podrás dormir todo lo que quieras!-

-¿Y por qué no ahora?-pregunto inclinado la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-Bueno, ¿no te gustaría ver todo Ponyville?-pregunto con una sonría cariñosa.

-Mmmmmm, ¿Por qué tengo que he de hacerlo?-

-Para que así te sepas el pueblo de memoria y no te pierdas-Rojo salta hacia Twilight colgándose en su cuello.

-¡si es por eso vale!-se sube en su lomo.

Ambos salieron del castillo para dirigirse hacia la granja de Applejack. Al llegar ven a Applejack hablando con su hermana y sus amigas

-Hola Applejack-dijo Twilight.

-Hola Twilight, hola Rojo-Rojo se baja del lomo de Twilight.

-¡Asi que tu eres Rojo soy Applebloom ella es Sweetie Belle y ella Scootaloo!-Rojo al verlas se sube de nuevo al lomo de Twilight y se oculta detrás de su cabeza-¡oh! Lo siento no quería asustarte-al decirlo se escuchaba a Rojo gruñir pero el gruñido era muy bajo que casi ni se escuchaba.

-Rojo tranquilo ella es una amiga-dijo Twilight tratando de calmar a rojo lo cual lo consigue.

-Mmmmm-se baja y se hacer a ellas con cuidado y empieza a olisquear a Applebloom haciendo que se ponga nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto nerviosa pero luego empieza a olisquear a las otra dos potrillas.

-Mmm-mira a las tres y retrocede hasta ocultarse detrás de las patas delanteras de Twilight-huelen raro-

-¿A que huelen?-pregunto Applejack.

-Colonia-respondió el lobo mirando a los ponis.

-¿Y que tiene de malo?-pregunto Applebloom.

-Odio la colonia-lo cual hace que se rían los ponis.

-¿Solo es eso?-pregunto Twilight.

-Si-respondió Rojo-Cuando la poni anciana me cuidaba me ponía colonia cada vez que me bañaba-

-Bueno la colonia no es algo malo-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Bueno yo me la puse en contra de mi voluntad-dijo Scootaloo molesta.

-¡Tenias que ponértela apestabas a sudor!-dijo Sweetie Belle.

Después de eso fueron a la cabaña de las CMC.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Rojo señalando la cabaña con su pata.

-Ese nuestro cuartel general-respondió Applebloom.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-Es el lugar donde los miembros de las CMC nos reunimos-

-¿Para que?-

-Para hablar y planear la forma de conseguir nuestras Cuite mark-respondió Scootaloo.

-¿Eso que es?-pregunto confuso.

-Veras cuando un poni descubre su verdadero talento por ejemplo que se le de bien la cerámica pues en su costado aparece el dibujo de algo relacionado a ello-respondió Twilight.

-Sigo sin comprenderlo-al decirlo Twilight suelta un pequeña risa.

-Bueno supongo que tendré que darte muchas clases-

-¿Que son clases?-Todas se miran y luego vuelven a mirar a Rojo.

Después de un par de horas explorando la granja Twilight decide llevar a Rojo al centro de pueblo ya que hay más cosas en las que puedan ver. Al estar a mitad de camino Twilight y Rojo notaron que algunos ponis los observaban.

-¿Por qué nos miran todos?-pregunto Rojo mientras coge una de las alas de Twilight para ocultarse-no me gustan que me miren-dijo algo asustado.

-Bueno los ponis no están acostumbrado a ver una cachorro de lobo con un pelaje totalmente Rojo-

Al final llegan al centro del pueblo y Rojo se baja del lomo de Twilight pero al bajarse se les acerca un grupo de ponis.

-¡Oh pero que lindo!-dijo Bon Bon que estaba en el grupo pero al decirlo Rojo se esconde detrás de las patas delanteras de Twilight.

-¡Ooooh pero si tímido!-dijo Lyra al ver al pequeño lobo-tranquilo no vamos hacerte nada-dijo con un tono calmado y suave. Rojo se le va acercando a ellas con cautela y cuando están lo suficientemente cerca Lyra lo coje para poder darle un abrazo-¡es demasiado lindo no puedo resistirme!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Rojo intento liberarse pero al ver que Bon Bon empezó a acariciar su barriga solo se rindió y empezó a mover la cola felizmente.

-Bueno-suelta una pequeña risa-tenemos que ver el resto del pueblo-dijo twilight mientras elevaba a Rojo y lo ponía en su lomo.

-¡Ooooh!, ¿no podemos estar con el un poco más?-pregunto Lyra algo triste.

-Tranquila mañana podremos seguir mañana-dijo Rojo que al escuchar al lobo hablar se quedaron con la boca abierta al no esperarse que el lobo hablara-bueno, hasta luego-dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse.

Al pasar largas horas viendo todo el pueblo acabaron llegando a la casa de Rarity el cual entraron y pudieron ver como dibujaba algo de un papel.

-Veamos a ver como le… ¡no, no!, esto le queda fatal-arruga el papel con su magia y lo tira pero Rojo al verlo en el aire salta desde el lomo de Twilight para cogerlo al vuelo. Rarity se da la vuelta y ve Rojo mordisqueando la bola de papel-¡oh!, hola querido, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto pero no tuvo respuesta ya que el lobo estaba concentrado en la bola.

-Le estoy enseñando la ciudad-respondió Twilight por el-¿Qué estas haciendo Rarity?, se te ve muy ajetreada-pregunto mirando la pequeña montañita de papeles que había al lado de su escritorio.

-Bueno-se acerca al oído de Twilight-Estoy diseñando algo para Rojo para así tener un detalle con el-le susurro a Twilight.

-¡Oh!-dijo con asombro pero bajo para que no le escuchara Rojo-¿y como lo llevas?-

-No muy bien es solo que no encuentro le diseño perfecto para el-dijo molesta.

-Bueno tú tranquila que seguro que lo encontraras-dijo Twilight intentando tranquilizar a su amiga. De la nada la gata de Rarity Opal aparece y Rojo miro a la gata y luego empezó a gruñirle a la gata haciendo que esta la asustara y se fuera corriendo y este la persiguiera-¡Rojo espera!-grito asustada ya que no quería que le hiciera nada a la gata.

Opal salió por la pequeña puertecita que tiene la puerta de atrás y Rojo al intentar salir por la misma se quedo atascado pero gracias a la fuerza de sus patas traseras y delanteras consiguió salir y poder seguir con la persecución. Twilight y Rarity buscaron a Rojo y a Opal por todo el pueblo pero no encontraron nada.

-¡Oh no, oh no!, ¿¡y ahora que hacemos!?-pregunto Rarity histérica.

-¡Tranquila Rarity!-le dijo Twilight tratando de calmar a su amiga-estoy segura que podremos encontrarles antes de que pase alguna locura-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

En otra parte del pueblo por la zona del bosque everfree que estaba cerca del jardín de Fluttershy se puede ver a Guerrero Salvaje y a su hija delante de él.

-Hoy es el día-dijo Guerrero Salvaje con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¡El día en el recogeremos flores de fuego el cual dice la leyenda que si te comes una puedes lanzar bolas de fuego!-dijo Flor toda ilusionada lo cual a su padre se le apaga el orgullo tras oír eso.

-Primero: lo que realmente ocurrirá si te comieras una flor de fuego lo que ocurriría es que tu temperatura actual subiría hasta llegar al punto de morir por culpa de las altas temperaturas que emergería tu cuerpo-al oír eso Flor la emoción se le apago-Y segundo hoy te voy a enseñar a cazar-dijo recuperando su sonrisa orgullosa.

-¡Me enseñaras a cazar mariposas!-con la misma ilusión que antes.

-(Si la culpa es mía por no haberle enseñado antes)-pensó profundamente.

De en medio de unos arbustos Opal aparece y al ver a Flor se esconde tras ella.

-¡Opal!, ¿que te pasa?-pregunto Flor mirando a la gata que estaba muy nerviosa, Flor a escuchar que algo se estaba acercando se fue a su padre para esconderse tras el lo cual Opal la sigue. Al esconderse Sale Rojo que nada más ver a Flor se detiene y se sonroja-¡Hola Rojo!-dijo Flor con una sonrisa.

Detrás de Rojo aparecen Twilight y Rarity.

-¡Opal!-dijo Rarity algo tranquila al ver que su gata estaba bien.

-¡Rojo!, ¿se puede saber por qué emplastes de perseguir a Opal?-pregunto Twilight enfadada con Rojo.

-Un momento-empieza a reír a carcajadas.

-¿De que te ríes?-pregunto Twilight.

-Veras, los lobos y los jaguares somos rivales por naturaleza y es por eso que ataco a Opal-respondió mirando a rojo con una sonrisa.

-Pero cuando sucedió el conflicto que provoco la ex general estaban juntos-dijo Rarity.

-Veras en aquel conflicto tuvieron que unirse porque ambos bandos estaban en problemas y no te creas que les gusto la idea-

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con Rojo?-pregunto Twilight.

-Simple, tan solo es instinto-

-Eso quiere decir que los lobos arcoiris también tenían problemas con los jaguares-dijo Twilight.

-Puede que si-dice Guerrero Salvaje-y puede-al voltearse para ver a Rojo pero se asombra al ver que su hija estaba frente suya hablando.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?-le pregunto Flor a Rojo.

-Bien, ¿y como te va a ti?-pregunto Rojo.

-¡Genial!-dijo emocionada-mi papa me va a enseñar a casar mariposas-al decir eso Rarity y Twilight soltaron ese clásico "oooh" que suelen soltar las mujeres cuando ven algo adorable.

-(Bueno… aunque pensándolo bien no es necesario enseñarle a cazar para poder hacer algo juntos, se que a heredado de mi energía y eso en parte es bueno al heredar la inocencia de su madre se que no se meterá en problemas… ¡soy un padre con suerte!)Pensaba profundamente sin darse cuenta de que los lobitos estaban sonrojados mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-¿Te… te gustaría jugar conmigo mañana en el jardín de mi casa?-pregunto sonrojada.

-Pueees…. ¡vale!-respondio feliz con la idea para luego dar un bostezo.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien se esta quedando dormido-dijo Twilight mirando a Rojo bostezando.

-¡No tengo sueño!-dijo Rojo mientras bostezaba.

-Pues parece que yo puedo durar-Flor bosteza-joooo-dijo molesta.

Al ver que los lobitos se estaban quedando dormidos decidieron llevarlos a dormir a sus camas. Twilight eleva a Rojo con su magia con su magia y lo pone en su lomo y con una de sus alas le tapa como si fuera una manta y Guerrero Salvaje se acerca a Flor y se tumba a su lado lo cual ella se sube a su lomo.

-Parece que los lobitos se quedaron sin energía-dicho Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Pues si-dijo Guerrero Salvaje y luego ambos empezaron a echar unas pequeñas risitas para no poder despertar a los pequeños.

Mas tarde Twilight llega al castillo, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Rojo se topa con Spike.

-Hola Spike-dice Twilight en voz baja.

-Hola Twilight-mira a Rojo dormido-je, como se nota no a entrenado para poder estar más tiempo despierto-bosteza-porras-

-Pues a la cama-le Twilight a Spike.

Cuando llega a su cuarto pone a Rojo en su cama lo tapa con la manta.

-Buenas noche-dice Twilight a Rojo con un tono cariñoso.

-Buenas noche mami-dice Rojo cuando estaba dormido lo cual Twilight se queda sin palabras pero algo le obliga a darle un beso en la frente.

En la entrada se encontraba Spike miran con cuidado para que no le vea Twilight.

-¿Entonces yo que soy?-se pregunto a si mismo impactado al ver lo que pasó.

* * *

 **Los temas del conflicto de los lobos y los jaguares es algo que he puesto yo para poder dar algo más cómodo. Bueno el siguiente capitulo tardara un poco más de lo que tardo este, solo pido paciencia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV: Se repara un corazón y**

 **se crea otro a medias**

La mañana empezó calmado con el sol saliendo e iluminado todo Ponyville, la habitación de Rojo se ilumino por la luz del sol y Rojo se tapo por completo para que la luz del sol no le molestara a la hora de dormir pero sus horas de poder seguir durmiendo se les acabaron cuando Twilight entro en su cuarto y destapo a Rojo.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo Twilight alegremente.

-No le veo lo bueno a esto-dijo molesto mientras se iba levantando cansado pero se resbala y se cae.

-¿Estas bien?-lo eleva con su magia y lo pone otra vez en suelo-no estas acostumbrado a levantarte temprano, ¿verdad?-

-No, no me gusta levantarme temprano, siempre me he levantado cuando la barriga me dice que quiere comer-respondió Rojo.

-¿Hablas en serio?-suspira-venga que hay que desayunar-

-¡Aaah!-de la emoción corre hacia Twilight hasta estar frente suya moviendo la cola de un lado a otro mientras jadeaba-¿¡el que!?-pregunto emocionado totalmente.

-Unas tortitas con sirope y una buena taza de chocolate caliente-nada oír eso veía que Rojo tenia unos ojos como platos mientras se la caía la baba-¿Qué es lo que sueles comer?-al preguntar Rojo sacude su cabeza para despertar y volver a la realidad.

-Pues si tengo suerte algún que otro gorrión pero normalmente si tengo suerte como un animal muerto-Rojo seguía hablando mientras Twilight hacia como la que escuchaba nada más escuchar gorrión.

-(Vale es un lobo es normal que se alimente de eso, ¿y ahora como le digo que no comerá más carne?)-pensaba profundamente mientras que Rojo hablaba.

-Pero la idea de comer algo caliente me gusta mucho-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues venga-al entrar en la cocina ven a Spike tomándose unos cereales-¡buenos días Spike!-dijo alegremente mientras preparaba las cosas para el desayuno para Rojo.

-Hola-dijo algo desanimado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Rojo.

-Nada-comer-solo estoy algo dormido-dijo con la boca llena.

-¡Spike!, ¡te he dicho que es de mala educación comer con la boca llena!-dijo Twilight mirando a Spike molesta lo cual Spike se calla y sigue comiendo molesto.

-Bueno Rojo-pone el plató de tortitas con sirope encima acompañado de un cuenco lleno de chocolate caliente-que aproveche-en nada Rojo estaba lamiendo el cuenco de chocolate y el plato de la tortitas limpio ya que no dejo nada-parece que te ha gustado-dijo asombrada.

-Si-se lame el hocico-no solía comer de esta manera desde el incendió en la casa de la anciana-al escucha esto Twilight lo abraza.

-¡Pues aquí podrás desayunar siempre!-dijo con un tono cariñoso lo Spike al instante se baja de la silla y se va-oh, Spike podrías recoger-se va sin más de la cocina-¿Qué le pasara?-se pregunto confusa-Rojo se aleja y se dirige a la puerta-¿adonde vas?-

-Voy a ver que le pasa-dijo antes de irse.

Rojo encuentra a Spike en los pasillos caminado enfurruñado y hablando consigo mismo molesto.

-¿¡Pero quien se cree!?-se pregunta a si mismo en voz baja-¡llega sin más y Twilight ya lo considera como un-se para y se da la vuelta y ve a Rojo mirando con curiosidad-¿Cuánto llevas siguiéndome?-le pregunto nervioso.

-La verdad que acabo se llegar, ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-¡Te diré lo que me pasa!-aparece un pequeño destello de luz y de el aparece Twilight.

-¡Bueno chicos hoy tenemos que ayudar a Fluttershy!-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Vale!-dijo Spike con una sonrisa falsa pero bien camuflada.

Rojo solo que quedo confuso con el cambio tan repentino en el pequeño dragón pero Twilight se teletransporta junto a él a Spike. Llegan a la casa de Twilight en menos de un parpadeo gracias al teletransporte.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Rojo mirando a todos lados y confuso.

-Nos hemos teletransportado, es un conjuro que permite al unicornio que lo usa ir a un lugar que puede esta a una distancia muy larga o difícil de llegar sin ningún problema-respondió Twilight con tranquilidad.

-Twilight ahora que lo pienso, ¿para que hemos venido?-pregunto Spike.

-Para ayudar a Fluttershy con los animales que le esta siendo muy complicado y por eso todas nos hemos ofrecido a echarle un

casco-llama la puerta y en unos pocos segundos Fluttershy abre la puerta-hola Fluttershy.

-Hola entrar por favor-dijo con la amabilidad que siempre muestra-Twilight, tu y yo les daremos de comer a las nutrias, tu Spike puedes ayudar a Guerri con los patos y Rojo tu puedes ayudar a Flor con las ardillas-dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa y se fue con Twilight dejando a Spike y a Rojo solos.

-Voy a ayudar a Guerrero Salvaje, tu ve a ayudar a Flor-dijo molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto preocupado pero este salio de la casa. Al cabo de unos minutos Rojo encontró a Flor dejando unas bellotas en un enorme cuenco para las ardillas-hola Flor-dijo tartamudeando y sonrojado lo cual ella se voltea y al verla también se sonroja.

-Hola Rojo-dijo con timidez-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto mirando al suelo.

-Tu mama dijo que necesitabais algo de ayuda y es por eso que Twilight, Spike y yo vinimos a ayudaros-respondio con su misma timidez y mirando al suelo.

-Si estamos bien-dijo con tartamudeo-de hecho acabo de terminar-

-Puuuueeees, ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto mirando de Flor sonrojado como pero con su pelaje rojo no se notaba mucho.

-Podemos… dar un paseo-dijo con el doble de timidez que su madre y sonrojada como un tomate, él solo asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras en unos arbustos no muy lejos de donde se encuentran ellos estaban escondidas Fluttershy y Twilight.

-La primera cita de mi pequeña, ¡no puedo creer que este aquí para verlo!-dijo Fluttershy emocionada.

-¡Calla que nos pueden oír!, tenemos que seguirles y Fluttershy gracias por esta ayuda-

-De nada-

Siguieron a la pareja hasta llegar a un enorme árbol en donde ellos se sentaron a unos cinco centímetro de distancias, mientras Twilight y Fluttershy se escondieron detrás de un árbol.

-¿Y ahora que?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Esperar, es lo único que podemos hacer-dijo Twilight mirando a la pareja.

Mientras por otro lado del jardín se ve a Spike y a Guerrero Salvaje dando de comer a los patos.

-La verdad que me viene bien tu ayuda Spike-dijo Guerrero Salvaje mientras tiraba miguitas de pan al lago-normalmente suelo tardar un par de horas pero contigo tardare menos-dijo junto con una sonrisa.

-Claro-dijo Spike algo desanimado.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto preocupado.

-Nada…-hubo un silencienció incomodo Spike solo tiraba las migas de pan hacia los patos y ellos se las iban comiendo.

-Spike-deja de tirar migas y lo mira fijamente-¿Qué te pasa?-Spike también deja de tirar migas y mira a Guerrero Salvaje.

-Quiero que esto entre los dos-dijo Spike seriamente lo cual Guerrero Salvaje asintió con la cabeza.

-Ayer por la noche cuando Twilight dejaba a Rojo en su cama él la llamo "mama" y ella le dio un beso en la frente-Guerrero Salvaje al oír eso se quedo totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Y eso te ha molestado?-

-¡Si!-dijo molesto-durante estos diecisiete años con Twilight nunca me he sentido como su hijo-mira al suelo apenado-solo me sentía como su ayudante o un amigo y no como un hijo-

-En parte es culpa tulla-dijo Guerrero Salvaje mirando a una crías de patos siguiendo a su madre-si la consideras una madre porque te lleva cuidando cuando eras un bebe, ¿entonces por qué no la llamabas mama?-mira Spike-te enfadas por algo que tú mismo has hecho-Spike empieza a llorar ya que no pudo retener las lagrimas.

-¡Soy un idiota!-dijo abrazándose a si mismo y llorando-me he enfadado con por un crió que la llamo "mama" y que a lo mejor fue un simple error-Guerrero Salvaje le abraza y esta le abraza también.

-Venga-sonríe-terminemos de dar de comer a los patos y busquemos a las chicas-Spike se separa y asiente.

Después de dar de comer a los patos ambos se fueron a buscar a las chicas, a mitad de la búsqueda Spike rompió el silenció.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Ya me estas haciendo una-dijo sonriendo lo cual ambos soltaron unas risas-claro-

-Últimamente te noto algo amargado, ¿te ocurre algo?-Guerrero Salvaje aparta la mirada y mira al suelo apenado mientras caminaba.

-Bueno con el tema de que Rojo y mi hija estén junto es algo que el cual no este listo para eso, sabia que algún ella se enamoraría y ese tipo de cosas pero siempre creía que ese momento seria dentro de unos años-suspirar-es solo algo que no me esperaba-

-Sabes en el fondo hacen una buena pareja-dijo Spike sonriendo.

-Si, ¿pero y si solo es amor de jóvenes?, te acuerdas que cuando eras pequeño te gustaba Rarity-Spike al oír eso se sonroja un poco de la vergüenza.

-Eran pequeño y era fácil que cometiera algunas tonterías-

-Sabes, si ella es feliz es todo lo que necesito y eso también me hace feliz-mira al frente y sonríe orgulloso-he de dejar todas estas bobadas y ser un buen padre-

-asi se habla-dijo Spike sonriendo también-venga seguro que no están muy lejos-no tardaron mucho en encontrarlas y al ver que estaban miando a la pareja ambos se acercaron con cuidado-¿Qué nos hemos perdido?-pregunto en voz baja para no llamar la atención.

-De momento nada-Dijo Twilight.

Ya en el árbol ambos lobos estaban totalmente sonrojados y casi les daba miedo hablar para no hacer nada el ridículo hasta que Rojo rompió el silenció.

-Me… me gusta la flor que tienes en la cabeza-dijo con timidez.

-Gracias… me la dio mi mama-dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojada.

-¿Te gusta….Algo?-pregunto mirándola sonrojado.

-Bueno-se acerca un poco a él-hay algo que me gustaría hacer-dijo muy tímida.

-¿el que?-pregunto tímido. Entonces Flor lo mira y acerca su nariz a la suya hasta que entran en contacto lo cual Rojo se sonroja el doble de lo que estaba. Flor separa su nariz y mira al suelo sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Lo siento!, pero cuando mi mama me lee los cuentos para dormir al final el caballero y la princesa hacen esto y siempre quise probar-mira a Rojo pero este acerca su nariz para volver a tocar de nuevo la suya.

-Me gustas mucho-Flor solo observaba los ojos de Rojo y veía que el tono marrón que tenía le llevaban a otro mundo.

-Tu también me gustas mucho-dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos lo cual el también miraba sus ojos.

Mientras Fluttershy miraba a la pareja con mucho cariño y felicidad.

-¡Oooooh!-Dijo Fluttershy antes de desmayarse pero Guerrero Salvaje la coge a tiempo.

-Bueno voy a llevar a esta mariposa a casa-dijo mientras la cargaba en su lomo.

-Si-dijo Spike-venga mama tenemos que irnos-

-Claro espera, ¿Qué?-pregunto Twilight confusa.

-He dicho, "venga Twilight tenemos que irnos"-Respondió Spike con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh, de acuerdo, dejemos a la pareja a solas-

-Muy bien echo Spike-dijo Guerrero Salvaje en voz baja para que lo escucharan.

-(¡Todo según lo planeado)-pensó Twilight profundamente-(me duele no haberle dicho a Fluttershy el apartado principal de mi plan pero no me quedaba otra pero, ¿y si sale una mezcla?, entonces esto puede traer problemas… ¿o no?, bueno de momento solo queda esperar)-sonríe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voy a subir el tema de la gala por partes para no tener demasiado trabajo y más que están al caer las clases, bueno sin más demora que empiece.**

* * *

 **Capitulo V: Una gala que no sale como se esperaba (parte 1)**

Rojo estaba durmiendo en su cama cuando siente que es observado y va abriendo sus ojos poco a poco y cuando los abre todas las manes estaban mirándolo fijamente mientras el dormía.

-¡Oooooh!, estabas tan adorable, ¿por qué te despertases?-pregunto Rarity algo triste al no poder seguir viéndole dormir.

-¡Si, si!, no te preocupes, tu solo duerme-dijo Pinki.

-Es difícil si te miran-dijo Rojo mientras bostezaba lo que les pareció lindo e hizo que todas le dieran un abrazo-¿es que haga lo que haga les parecerá lindo?-todas asienten con la cabeza-…..-suspira-¿al menos puedo desayunar?-pregunto mientras trataba de liberarse.

-Claro-dijeron todas.

Al llegar a la cocina todas le iban haciendo el desayuno al terminar le cogen y lo ponen en su sitió y le sirven su desayuno.

-¿Por qué todas actuáis de forma rara?-pregunto Rojo nervioso mirándolas a todas.

-Bueno-dijo Twilight poniéndose a su lado-mañana es la gran Gala del galope y hemos decidido llevarte con nosotras-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Rojo inclinado su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

-Es una gran fiesta que se celebra en canterlot y es tan elegante y es tan hermoso-dijo Rarity mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-Bueno, ¿qué me dices?-pregunto Twilight.

-Bueno-dijo tímidamente Rojo.

-Vendrá Flor-al oír su nombre sus ojos se iluminaron como los de Rarity y sonrió de oreja a oreja lo que hace que todas sueltan pequeñas risitas.

Al cabo de un par de horas Rojo se encontraba en la casa de Rarity y ella le iba tomando las medidas.

-Haber-toma las medidas de la cola-mmmm-toma la medida de las patas-bueno ya tengo las medidas ahora solo tengo que pensar en el diseño-Rarity se fue a su escritorio y empezó a dibujar el traje de Rojo.

Entonces entran Guerrero Salvaje con Flor y los lobitos nada más verse se sonrojan, Rojo se esconde en la montañita de bolas de papeles que Rarity se olvido de recoger y Flor se esconde tras su padre.

-Hey-dijo Guerrero Salvaje con un tono tranquilo mirando a su hija que estaba sonrojada-¿y estas escondidas?-

-Oh que pareja más adorable, espero con ansias la boda-dijo Rarity toda emocionada.

-No crees que seria un poco pronto-mira a flor y le brillaban los ojos al oír eso.

-Tranquila cielo que cuando llegue el día te tendré el vestido preparado-dijo Rarity con una sonrisa.

-(Tranquilo, sabes que para eso queda mucho… la verdad que también ansió ese día)-sonríe-Rarity, ¿tienes mi traje?-

-Si, lo tengo por aquí-

Guerrero Salvaje sigue a Rarity dejando a los lobitos solos, Rojo solo miro a Flor con una mirada pérdida ya que lo hipnotizo la belleza y dulzura de esta.

-¿Sueles ir a esa "Gala"?-pregunto Rojo sin salir de la montañita de bolas de papeles.

-No, mi mama dijo que no me llevaría hasta tener la edad necesaria y durante ese tiempo mi mama y mi papa estuvieron sir ir a la gala hasta hoy-respondió mirando al suelo sonrojada-¿realmente quieres ir?-pregunto mirándolo pero sonrojada.

-Solo voy porque vas tu-responde mirando al escritorio-Rarity dice que me hará un "traje", pero eso me parece algo raro-cuando va a mirar a Flor su nariz y la suya entran en contacto como ayer, nada más que ambas narices entraran en contacto Flor retrocedió y se tapo sus ojos con sus patas delanteras.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!, solo quería volver a sentir eso-al mirar a Rojo el solo estaba sonrojado que triple que la ultima vez.

Al estar frente de ella poco a poco de iban acercando más y más. Pero de repente se escuchan los pasos de Rarity y Guerrero Salvaje ambos retroceden un par de pasos para que no lo pillaran.

-Bueno Flor ya tengo mi traje, vamos a comprar las zanahorias-

-Vale-mira a Rojo solo unos instantes y se va con su padre.

-Rojo, puedo tardar un poco si quieres puedes ir a dar una vuelta-dijo Rarity.

-Vale-Rojo sale de la casa de Rarity-¿y que hago?,bueno veré que puedo encontrar para entretenerme-Rojo dio paseo por el pueblo y observaba su alrededor pero este se sentía incomodo ya que todos le miraban con mucha curiosidad y Rojo al final decidiera volver a casa de Twilight. A mitad de camino se encuentra con Applejack que estaba empujando un carro lleno de manzanas junto a Applebloom .

-Hola Rojo, ¿Cómo te va?-pregunto Applebloom.

-Bien, Rarity me esta haciendo un traje, creo le va todo de maravilla.

Mientras en casa de Rarity.

-¿¡Por qué no puedo diseñar su traje!?-coge unas tijeras con su magia y la clava en su escritorio-¡no me rendire hasta conseguirlo!-grito alzando su casco derecho.

De vuelta con Rojo.

-¿Qué hacéis?-pregunto Rojo inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha.

-Vamos a la plaza ha vender las manzanas, ¿te gustaría ayudarnos?-pregunto Applebloom.

-Si voy a la plaza todos empezaran a mirarme-

-Rojo eso es algo que el cual te tendrás que acostumbrar, si huyes de eso nunca podrás acostumbrarte-dijo Applejack poniendo su casco izquierdo en su hombro.

-De acuerdo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ya en la plaza Applejack y Applebloom estaban vendiendo sus manzanas y Rojo solo observaba ya que no sabía como vender manzanas. Todo era normal y tranquilo cuando Octavia ve a Rojo.

-¡Oh!-se acerca a él-¡pero que ricura!-Rojo corre hacia Applejack y se esconde detrás suya-¡oh!, no era mi intención asustarlo-

-Tranquila solo es algo tímido-pero al ponerse detrás una de las clientas lo cogío y lo abrazo y las demás empezaron a acariciarlo con sus casco-Oh, oh-se acerca para recuperar a Rojo pero al verlo ve que le estaba gustando las carisias-bueno, le dejare un ratito más-las horas pasaron hasta llegar las dos de la tarde-bueno señoras el pequeñín tiene que irse a casa-

-¡oooh, yo quiero acariciarlo un poco más!-dijo una de las ponis.

-¡Siii!, déjanos un poco más-

-No, el chiquitín tiene que volver a casa-dijo Applebloom mientras lo ponía en el carro.

-¡Ooooooh!-dijeron todas las ponis desanimadas mientras se iban alejando.

¿Cómo se encuentra el lobito?-pregunto applejack.

-Bueno-mira a Rojo y este estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-esta bien, ¿le llevas tú o le llevo yo?-

-Llévale tú mientras yo recojo todo esto-

-Vale-Applebloom cogío el carro con cuidado para no despertar a Rojo y lo llevo al castillo de Twilight al golpear la puerta suavemente con so casco esta fue abierta por Twilight-hola Twilight, aquí te traigo al pequeño-Twilight se acerca al carro y mira dentro del carro y lo coje con sus patas delanteras y Applebloom suelta una pequeña risa.

-¿Te has acordado de algo gracioso?-pregunta Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Nada, solo me parece tierno el que lo cojas como si fuera tu hijo-cuando escucha eso Twilight mira a Rojo.

-Bueno, siempre se me dio bien cuidar a bebes y puede ser por eso que la princesa Celestia me escogió ya que tengo experiencia al estar cuidando a Spike-pone a Rojo en su lomo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo es que cuidas de Spike?-

-Es una larga historia pero resumiéndolo toda la historia, la princesa Celestia me dejo a cargo de Spike ya que según ella había algo entre nosotros dos y la verdad que durante estos años cuidándolo me he sentido como su madre y la verdad que me a gustado-dijo con una sonrisa.

-La verdad que siempre os he visto como madre e hijo que en vez de jefa y ayudante, bueno mejor me voy ya, hasta luego-coge el carro y se va.

-¡Vale, hasta luego!-entra el castillo y cierra las puertas con su magia-será mejor que deje a Rojo a su cuarto-mientras lleva a Rojo a su cuarto se encuentra con Spike que estaba limpiando con un trapo uno de los pilares del castillo-hola Spike-

-Hola Twilight, ¿ya se a cansado el pequeño?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si, le voy a llevar a su cuarto y ya mañana prepararemos las cosas para la gala, ¿ya recogiste tu traje?-

-Si, ¿y tu tienes tu vestido listo?-

-Si ya lo tengo en mi cuarto-

-¿Y Rarity tiene listo al traje de Rojo?-

-Pues no lo sé-

Mientras en casa de Rarity.

-¿¡Por qué es tan difícil hacerle un traje!?-se tira al suelo y su caída es suavizada por un montón de papeles que estaban repartidos por toda la casa.

De vuelta con Twilight.

-Supongo que ya lo tendrá acabado para mañana, en fin voy a llevarle a su cuarto-

-Ok-

A la mañana siguiente.

-¡Venga a levantarse!-dijo Twilight abriendo las ventanas lo que molesto a Rojo y se tapo la cabeza con la sabana-¡venga!-le quita las sabanas-tenemos que prepararnos para la gala-lo eleva con su magia-primero empezaremos con un baño-al mirar a Rojo ve que este estaba agarrando con todas sus fuerzas el pomo de la puerta, Twilight solo tuvo que hacer un poco de fuerza para que se soltara-¿por qué no quieres que te de un baño?-pregunto mientras se dirigía al baño.

-¡Porque no quiero y no me gusta y no hay nada que me convenza para que me bañe!-dijo enfadado.

-Es una pena ya que a Flor les gustan las cosas limpias-al escuchar eso el cachorro se sonrojo y empezó mover su cola de un lado a otro.

-Bueno-sonríe tímidamente-si a Flor le gustan las cosas limpias supongo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo.

Mientras en casa de Fluttershy.

-Vamos cielo es tu hora del baño-dijo Fluttershy buscando a su hija.

-¡Te pille!-dijo Guerrero Salvaje cogiendo a su hija que estaba debajo del sofá-no te vas a salvar del baño-

-¡No quiero, no me gusta el baño!-dijo Flor tratando de liberarse.

-Entonces no quieres estar linda para Rojo-dijo Fluttershy, al oír eso dejo de forcejear y se sonrojo y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues, ¿a que esperamos?-pregunto sonrojada.

Las horas iban pasando y el resto de las ponis estaban en el castillo esperando a Fluttershy con su familia y a Rarity.

-Rarity esta tardando demasiado-dijo Twilight nerviosa.

-Iré a ver que le pasa, ¿Rojo me acompañas?-pregunto Applejack-al llegar a casa de Rarity ven que estaba todo el suelo lleno de bolas de papeles-¿Rarity?-

-¡Rojo lo siento pero me es imposible hacerte un traje!-dijo Rarity llorando.

-¿Y por eso estas llorando?-

Rojo y Applejack se dan la vuelta y ve a Fluttershy y a Guerrero Salvaje.

-Rarity no es necesario que Rojo vaya a la gala con un traje, lo que importa es que vaya y que conozca a otros ponis y que haga a algún amigo, asi que el traje un creo que importe-dijo Guerrero Salvaje mientras iba apartando las bolas de papel para que Rarity pudiera salir.

-¿Dónde esta Flor?-pregunto Rojo.

-Pues-Flor va saliendo detrás de Fluttershy tímidamente mostrando asi su vestido de color naranja y con una rosa en la cabeza-¿Qué te parece?-Rojo solo se que observando totalmente sonrojado-creo que ya sabemos la respuesta.

-Rojo creo que se lo que te quedaría perfecto-dijo Flor abriendo uno de los cajones que había en la sala y saca una pañuelo negro y se lo pone-sabia que te quedaría perfecto-lo cual a Rarity se acerca y mira el trapo.

-Le queda totalmente perfecto, Flor esto se te da bien-dijo Rarity.

-Bueno ya que todo esta ha acabado bien podremos ir a la gala-dijo Guerrero Salvaje.

-Querido primero he de vestirme-dijo Rarity.

Al llegar al castillo le contaron a todas los del traje pero eso no le echaron mucho caso ya que les pareció extremadamente tierno ver a Rojo una su pañuelo. Después de unos cuantos achuchones se disponen a ir a la gala pero en la lejanía cerca del bosque Everfree se ve a una enorme figura de unos tres metros de altura con unos prismáticos mirando el castillo.

-Pues iré a la fiesta también-dijo soltando una risa siniestra.

* * *

 **Y esto es todo, no sé cuando podre empezar la parte dos pero mañana subiré una precuela que escribí hace un tiempo, tranquilos que contara la historia de Rojo en este fanfic, la precuela la hice a mediados de la tercera temporada lo digo para el que la gane la curiosidad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡He vuelto!, es posible que tarde por el tema de los estudios pero no pienso dejar esta historia sin terminar.**

* * *

 **Capitulo VI: Una gala inesperada (parte 2)**

Todos estaban en dos carruajes distintos ya que eran muchos, fluttershy, Guerrero Salvaje, Flor Dorada, Twilight y Rojo iban en un carruaje y Dash y las demás iban en el otro carruaje.

-¿Qué es lo que se hace en una gala?-pregunto flor a su padre.

-Pues...hablar con los invitados, yo por ejemplo hablo algunos miembros de mi tribu y tu madre suele estar con sus amigas-

-¿y que puedo hacer yo?-pregunto Rojo.

-Primero las princesas les encantaría veros-dijo Twilight.

-¡Ya estamos llegando!-dijo Fluttershy en emoción.

Twilight también empezó a mirar por la ventana toda ilusionada, al llegar el carruaje donde estaban Dash y las demás se detuvo y ellas se bajaron y luego de detuvo el carruaje donde estaban Twilight. Primero bajo ella y luego bajaron Fluttershy y Guerrero Salvaje.

-Estoy algo nerviosa-dijo Flor lo cual Rojo se acerca un poco a ella.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré siempre contigo-nada más decir eso ambos se sonrojaron, en menos de un segundo salieron tranquilamente estaban algo incomodos ya que gran parte de los invitados estaban mirando a la pareja.

Todos acabaron llegan al gran comedor un montón de ponis, lobos y grifos se iban acercando.

-¡Ooooh, pero linda parejita!-dijo una de las pegaso.

-Es increíble que "los lobos arcoiris" sean reales, siempre creí que eran un mito-dijo un lobo.

-La verdad que cuando escuche que todavía quedaba "un lobo arcoiris" no me lo creí pero es cierto-dijo unos de los grifos.

Los lobos estaban mirando a Rojo fijamente como si quiera que digiera algo. Twilight sabía que Rojo no le gustaba estar rodeado de tanto público y decidió llevarle a otro lugar, pero había demasiada gente y no podía avanzar.

-Vale, se acabo ver al lobito-dijo Twilight intentando salir.

-¡Por favor princesa Twilight!, todos merecemos ver "al lobo arcoiris" y… ¿Dónde esta?-mira a su alrededor-¿¡donde esta!?, ¡quiero acariciarlo!-dijo algo triste.

Entonces algunos de los presentes empezaron a discutir, Twilight y los demás consiguieron salir y empezaron a buscar a Rojo.

-¿Guerri has visto a Flor?-pregunto preocupada.

-Creía que estaba contigo-dijo Guerrero Salvaje mirando a su alrededor-tranquila voy a buscarla, ustedes buscad a Rojo-todas asintieron la cabeza y empezaron a buscarle.

Mientras por otro lado estaban los lobitos en la cama de la princesa luna.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Flor.

-Parece que es una cama-se baja de la cama-vamos, seguro que nos están buscando-

-Si, pero tranquilos que estáis en el castillo-

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Rojo con algo de miedo mientras Flor se ponía detrás suya.

-No os preocupe-del las sombras salió la princesa Luna-os traje aquí para que podáis relajaron y así poder conocernos-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Rojo mirando a Luna asombrado.

-Soy la Princesa Luna, la dueña de la noche y de los sueños, es un placer conoceros-

-Yo soy Flor Dorada y el es Rojo, ¿eres la hermana de la princesa Celestia?-

-En efecto, yo y mi hermana gobernamos Equestria, ¿os esta gustando la gala?-

-No, hay muchos ponis, lobos más grande que yo y algunos grifos-dijo Rojo molesto.

-Bueno es normal, no sabes lo importante que eres-se acerca a él y se agacha-tu especie se extinguió y ahora apareciste y es normal que algunos estén algo emocionados, pero no puedes simplemente huir de ellos-Rojo baja la mirada algo desanimado-pero eso no quieres decir que estés todos los días así-alza la mirada algo confuso-solo tienes que aguantarlos durantes los eventos importantes-ambos lobos soltaron una pequeña sonrisa de alivio al escuchar esas palabras-es más-mira a los lados-podéis escabulliros ahora y hacer otras cosas-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos vas a llevar a nuestras casas?-pregunto Flor inclinando la cabeza a la derecha.

-No, pero podéis ir a los jardines y jugar con algunos potrillos, cachorros y algunos grifos, ¿que me decís?-ambos lobos se miraron uso segundos y luego aceptaron-bien, seguidme-Luna guió a los lobos a los jardines y cuando llegaron los lobos vieron que todo estaba lleno de potrillos, lobos y grifos jugando entre ellos y divirtiéndose-bueno ya hemos llegado, no os separéis mucho ya que los jardines son muy grandes-

-De acuerdo, gracias Luna-dijo Rojo antes empezar a correr de un lado a otro.

-¡Hey espérame!-dijo Flor antes de empezar a perseguirlo.

Las horas siguientes jugaron al "pilla pilla" y a otras cosas, luego todos se reunieron.

-¡Bien ahora toca el escondite!-dijo emocionado uno de los potrillos emocionado.

-¿Quiénes son los que tendrán que pillar a los demás?-pregunto un grifo.

-Mmmm, ¿Qué tal tres miembros de cada especie?-dijo un grifo.

A todos les pareció una buena idea y se formaron los equipos, en el apartado de los ponis estaban uno terrestre, un pegaso y un unicornio, en el apartado de los lobos eran dos hembras y un macho y en el apartado de los grifos solo había hembras. Paso media hora desde que empezaron y ya atraparon a algunos, Rojo y Flor se ocultaron en el hueco de un árbol algo alejado de donde empezaron a jugar.

-¿No que crees que nos hemos alejado demasiado?-pregunto Flor.

-Puede, pero si estamos el tiempo suficiente ganaremos-

-No sé… creo que deberíamos volver-dijo preocupada.

-Si te soy sincero estoy bien aquí-dijo mirándola a los ojos lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

-Bueno-suelta una pequeña sonrisa-la verdad es que si-pone su cabeza en su hombro.

-(Huele muy bien, ¿que debería hacer?)-entonces Flor quita su cabeza de su hombro y lo mira a los ojos-ti… tienes unos ojos muy bonitos-Flor se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco más-(¡oh no!, he dicho eso en voz alta)-Flor lo seguía mirando sonrojada-(¿que hago?, solo me mira… ¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza?)-Rojo solo la miraba y durante un largo periodo de tiempo no se dejaron de mirar.

-(¡Debo hacerlo!, todas las princesas que cuantos que me leían mama y papa lo hacen)-se va acercando a Rojo poco a poco y el también empezó a acercarse-(¡que nervios!)-pero rápidamente aparta la mirada.

-¿No hueles a algo quemándose?-pregunto mientras olía el aire.

-La verdad-aparece una gran explosión que hizo que el árbol saliera volando, por suerte ambos salieron ilesos-¡mis oídos!-dijo tapándose los oídos con sus patas.

-Se os da bien el escondite renacuajos, pero yo soy muy bueno a la hora de encontrar a algo o a alguien-de entre los humos aparece un perro diamante de tres metros de altura con una túnica de cuero y una espada de hueso en su mano derecha con una cicatriz con forma de arañazo en su ojo izquierdo-no sé a cuantos guardias he tenido que matar para poder entrar aquí pero valió la pena-dijo con una voz siniestra.

En ese instante aparecen las seis manes con Guerrero Salvaje más con las princesas.

-¿¡Quien eres tú!?-pregunto Twilight en posición de ataque.

-El ultimó Zar que queda en ese mundo, podéis llamarme Zar es algo que me encartaría-dijo mientras miraba su espada.

-¡Maldito!, pienso matarte por haberle echo daño a mi hija-dijo Guerrero Salvaje furioso.

-Esta preciosidad-coge a Flor del cuello-es bonita lo admito pero no es lo que me interesa-es envestido por Guerrero Salvaje haciendo que la saltara por la embestida y este intento morderle pero Zar le hace un pequeño corte en la pata haciendo que este retrocediera-se nota que te has oxidado-le da una patada en la cara y lo coje por la cola y lo lanza volando hacia las manes derivándolas-bueno vayamos a por el premio-antes de poder a cercarse ha Rojo aparecen las princesas.

-¡No vas a tocarlo!-dijo Luna.

-Mmmm-lame la espada-yo creo que si-

-¡Ahora!-dijo Celestia y ambas disparan y rayo a él pero lo esquiva dando una gran saltó y al caer saca una cerbatana y dispara dos dardo tranquilizadores a las princesas haciendo que cayeran dormidas.

-Por fin-avanza hacia a él-llevo años buscándote y al fin te encuentro-recibe un rayo de Twilight ya que era la única en pie.

-Atrás-dijo amenazante.

-Joder, pues tendré que irme-ve que Rojo se estaba despertando-pero antes-le lanza a Twilight un cuchillo pero Twilight lo pudo esquivar a tiempo pero en ese tiempo saca la cerbatana y le distara otro dardo.

-¡Noooo!-Twilight corrió hacia él pero cayo inconciente y noto que tenia algo de fiebre-¡vamos despierta!-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-La llamo "el recuerdo venenoso" ya que durante el progreso la victima recuerda literalmente todos sus recuerdos hasta por su puesto el momento en el que lo envenenan, hasta luego-suelta una bomba de humo y al desvanecerse en humo ya no estaba.

-¡Rojo despierta!-dijo Twilight intentando despertarlo.

* * *

 **Os sere sincero, estoy pensando en subir una precuela de esta, claro que debo aclarar que no ira anclada con esta historia, me explico, todas las historias que publique de mlp estaran en el mismo universo, antes quiero informar que estoy también pensando hacer un fanfiction de death note (tranquilos que no estara relacionada con mlp) no sé cuando pero lo publicare.**


	7. Chapter 7

**He vuelto, la verdad que desde que empece a ir otra vez al instituto casi ni tengo tiempo para hacer fanfic pero lo termiene, sin más que empieze.**

* * *

 **Capitulo VII: Un pasado tenido por las sombras**

Alejado de todo había una cueva en mitad de un bosque tranquilo que esta se encontraba una loba arcoiris de un pelaje naranja con un cachorro de pelaje rojo claro.

-Que lindo eres-dijo la loba mirando a su cachorro.

Al instante llego un lobo de pelaje marrón con un ciervo en su boca.

-Llegue-dijo el lobo soltando el ciervo-¿Cómo te va con el pequeño?-pregunto el lobo.

-Bien, estuvimos jugando un rato y es todo un depredador, ¿a que si?-le hace cosquillas en su barriga con su nariz lo cual le hace reír a los tres lobos-¿Estamos cerca?-pregunto la loba preocupada.

-En unos cuatro días estaremos en Equestria y allí podremos pedir ayuda y refugiarnos allí-respondio mirando al exterior de la cueva-bueno pero olvidemos esto y comamos-

-Vale-

Las horas pasaban hasta llegar la noche la cual empezó tranquila pero.

-¡Despierta tenemos que irnos!-dijo el lobo.

-¿¡Que pasa!?-pregunto asombrada.

-Esta cerca-al oír eso cogió a su cachorro y salieron corriendo de hay. Horas más tarde se detuvieron-tenemos que dejarle en un lugar más seguro-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-¿¡Pero donde!?-pregunto la loba asustada, entonces ve un nido de conejos abandonado se dirige a el lo abre un poco para dejar al cachorro dentro-juro volver cielo-se marchar con el lobo.

Las horas pasaron y el cachorro solo jugaba con la tierra hasta que escucho el grito de sus padres y paro y se que inmóvil en ese momento el cachorro supo que en ese momento algo malo paso pero no sabia el que exactamente. Al día siguiente el cachorro salió y al salir mira a su alrededor y al no ver a su madre aulló preocupado y asustado pero eso alerto a un enorme oso que nada más verlo se fue a por el lobito que al ver a oso empezó a correr a todo lo que daba. Pero se topo con un río que el lobito asustado saltó y calló al agua y luchaba por mantenerse a flote, los minutos pasaban y el lobito se que si fuerzas y se hundió.

Ya al tarde el lobito despertó en un cojín que estaba en frente de una chimenea, al despertar entro una poni terrestre anciana con el pelaje de color blanco y la crin de un tono anaranjado y una marca de belleza con el dibujo de un libro abierto.

-Ya has despertado bien-se tumba cerca del cachorro el cual se asusta un poco-no te preocupes no te haré daño-el cachorro se acerca a la poni y se acurruca en sus patas-parece que eres muy juguetón-acaricia su barriga con un pezuña-¿te gusta que te acaricien la tripita?-el cachorro ríe-no sé que te pasó pero tranquilo que conmigo estarás bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

El tiempo pasó hasta que el cachorro alcanzo la edad que dos otoños. El cachorro no sabia muchas palabras pero si las suficientes como para mantener una pequeña conversación.

El cachorro jugaba en el patio de la casa con un trapo viejo que le dio.

-Ya es hora de comer-dijo la anciana-dijo la anciana poniendo la bandeja en la mesa del patio-el cachorro al escuchar eso va corriendo y se para delante en ella.

-¡Comida!-dijo emocionado y empezó a comer.

-Siempre tienes mucha energía-dijo la anciana con una sonrisa.

-Si-dijo con la boca llena-y-traga-también me gusta correr-ambos ríen.

-Te he traído le libro-coge el libro que lo tenia en la bandeja y lo habré.

-Jo, no quiero leer hoy-dijo poniendo una cara triste.

-Hoy como todos los días leerás una pagina de este libro para mejorar a la hora de hablar-dijo seria pero con un tono calmado.

-Vale-dijo molesto.

Las horas pasaban hasta llegar la noche ambos estaban en el salón, la anciana esta leyendo un libro y el cachorro esta dormido enfrente de la chimenea, era el momento favorito de ambos ya que era muy tranquilo y hermoso. Entonces la anciana se levanta y deja el libro en la estantería.

-Voy a la cama, buenas noches-se va.

El lobo no la escucho ya que estaba dormido. Las horas pasaron y el lobo se despertó y se fue al patio para coger su trapo.

-Jiji, hora de jugar-dijo ríen.

Pero de repente la casa explotó y el lobo se fue volando y al chocar con la pared del patio y se quedo inconciente. A la mañana siguiente se despertó pero lo que una vez fue una casa llena de cariño ahora es un lugar lleno de cenizas, fue corriendo a lo que una vez su casa y solo encontró ceniza y al ir a la habitación de la anciana la encontró, pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente carbonizado pero pudo ver que estaba sonriendo. Después el lobo solo podía irse de lo que una vez fue su casa pero antes de irse vio que el libro que le hacia leer la anciana estaba en unas condiciones muy buenas y lo cogió.

Ya la noche se escondió en un árbol y empezó a leer el libro.

-Tres tristes tigres comieron trigo en un trigal-leía el lobo en voz baja para no alertar a ningún animal salvaje y lo encontraran.

* * *

 **Lo sé, se que va salir el clásico usuario que dira "deberias haber contado más sobre los padres o de como le fue Rojo con la anciana", pero eso no sé me da muy bien y por eso decidí no alargarlo tanto y solo contar un poco de ellos (ese lujo os lo dare a vosotros) y la verdad no sé cuando voy a subir el siguiente capitulo pero este va a revelar algunas cosas que nadie se esperaba.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ya queda poco para que termine la historia, solo queda este y el siguiente para que esto acabe, el ultimo capitulo tardare en subirlo asi que paciencia**

* * *

 **Capitulo VIII: La verdad**

Rojo estaba en la cama de un hospital y al lado estaba Twilight mirándolo como si estuviera esperando a que se despertara en cualquier momento.

-Rojo, ya han pasado dos semanas y nada-se acerca a el-¿Qué estará por tu cabecita?, supongo que algo bonito (ya van dos semanas en las que no ha vuelto, ¿Qué estará esperando?, de todos modos no vamos a permitir que le haga algo) no te preocupes estaremos contigo-dijo acariciando su cabeza con su casco pero de repente se despierta.

-¿Twilight?-pregunto confuso.

-¡Rojo!, ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto preocupada pero al instante Rojo la abrazo con fuerzas mientras lloraba-tranquilo, ya pasó-dijo con una voz calmada.

Un par de horas después de que despertara todos vinieron nada saberlo vinieron corriendo. A las horas se escuchaban voces detrás de la habitación de Rojo.

-Somos amigas de Rojo-decía Applejack dando un fuerte golpe en el suelo con su casco.

-Tenemos ordenes de no dejar entrar a nadie-se escuchaba una orden masculina.

-Un segundo-dijo Twilight levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, abre la puerta con cuidado-pueden entrar son amigas mías-

-¿También lo son los lobos y el dragón?-

-Si-abre la puerta y todos entran-gracias-después cerró la puerta.

-¿Rojo como te encuentras?-pregunto fluttershy muy preocupada.

-¡Tranquilo querido que tu tía Rarity se ocupara de ti!-dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsa una cinta de color verde y se lo pone en una pata.

-Me siento mal, pude haberme esforzado más para derrotarle o poder impedir que te hiciera daño-dijo con la mirada baja y decepcionado.

-GS, sigues siendo el mismo lobo feroz que conocimos, solo te pillo desprevenido- dijo Rainbow Dash poniendo su casco derecho en su hombro.

-¿Rojo como estas?-pregunto Flor con el doble de preocupación que su madre.

Rojo solo tenia la mira baja y no decía nada, los recuerdo de su pasado era algo que no podía soportar, el recordad el como todo lo que una vez quiso, desaparece delante de sus ojos y rompe su corazón al igual que se rompe un baso al caerse, Flor se subió a la cama no abultaba mucho era como poner dos cojines al los extremos de la cama.

-Rojo, por favor di algo-se acerca despacio-¿Rojo?-agacha la cabeza para poder verle cara y al cruzarse sus caras Rojo la levanto para mirar al frente y Flor sonrió-puedes contar conmigo para decirme lo que te pase-dijo con una sonrisa que rompe corazones de lo tierna que era la sonrisa.

-Él… él solo quiere verme sufrir-al decir eso se creo un silenció incomodo-primero quiere hacerme sufrir y luego me matara-empieza a llorar-es el fin-Flor pasa su pata por su cara para quitarle las lagrimas-oh-

-Pues va a fallar, todos vamos a luchar y ganaremos-sonríe.

-vamos a estar contigo y vamos a permitir que te pase algo-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Todos vamos a ayudarte, jamás vamos a abandonar a alguien que necesita ayuda-dijo Guerrero Salvaje sonriendo.

-¡Si!-dijeron todos.

-…-suelta una lagrima-¿por qué si con conocimos hace poco?-

-El tiempo no te dice cuando hay que cogerle cariño a algo, es lo que haces por nosotros o lo que nos has cambiado en nuestras vidas-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-nada más decirlo todas las ponis hasta Flor le dan un abrazo-¡me ahogo, no respiro!-se libera-pero una cosa que no he entendido, ¿Por qué tuvo que ir Twilight la puerta para que pudierais entrar?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Después de lo que te paso, la princesa Celestia y Luna pusieron mucha seguridad para que no te pasara nada, de momento solo ellas y yo pueden acercarse a ti sin permiso real-

-Pero… ¿eso quiere decir que no me van a dejar solo en ningún segundo?-

-Lo siento, pero no queremos que te pase nada, tenemos que tomar todas las medidas necesarias para impedir que te pase algo-

-Soy un prisionero-dijo serio.

-No lo eres-dijo fluttershy-solo cuidamos de ti-

-Hay mucha diferencia de "cuidar" y "mantener a alguien fuera de todo"-dijo ya molesto.

-No Rojo esto…-

-Tiene razón-dijo Guerreo Salvaje interrumpiendo a Twilight-lo que estáis haciendo en mantenerlo como si fuera un preso para que no le pase nada-

-¿Y que propones que hagamos?, no podemos solo vigilarlo a distancia y desear que no pase nada-dijo Twilight enfadada.

-Solo se puede hacer una cosa-de dirige a la puerta-cambiar las tornas de esta casería-dijo esto ultimo mirando a Rojo fijamente y sale del cuarto.

-¡Guerri!-dijo fluttershy preocupada y le sigue.

-¿Qué creéis que va a hacer?-pregunto Applejack.

-No lo sé, pero solo espero que no pase nada malo que ya estamos hasta arriba de problemas-dijo Rainbow Dash preocupada por él.

-Bien este es el plan para llevar a Rojo al castillo-mira a la cama y ve que esta vacía-¿¡donde esta!?-pregunto nerviosa, mira a la ventana y la ve abierta-oh no, ¿Rojo que haz echo?, Flor tienes que-ve que tampoco esta-¿tu también?-dijo preocupada.

Ya lejos del hospital, Rojo y Flor estaban corriendo a todo lo que daban y se esconden en un arbusto.

-¿Ahora que haremos?-pregunto Flor asustada.

-Tú ve a casa, que yo voy a por el-respondió.

-¿¡Estas loco!?, ¡te matara!-dijo preocupada.

-Tu padre me lo dijo directamente y yo no me di cuenta, "cambiar las tornas de esta casería", debo párale para que no pueda hacer más daño-

-Rojo, ¡no quiero que mueras!-lo mira fijamente y el también respondió con una mirada fija, poco a poco se iban acercando pero de repente aparece Rainbow-¡aah!-suelta un pequeño grito digno de su madre.

-¡Os encontré!-intenta cogerles pero Rojo coge a Flor y salta hacia atrás-¡porras!-dijo frustrada.

-¡No!, no quiero que nadie más sufra por mi, no quiero que muráis-dice esto ultimo triste.

-Rojo tranquilo que podremos derrotar a ese tío-dijo Rainbow Dash tratando de calmarlo.

-No vais a convencerle con trucos baratos-dijo Guerrero Salvaje saliendo de la maleza-si el quiere que lo haga-

-¡Tu estas loco!-dijo Rainbow Dash enfadada-lo va a matar antes de que haga algo-

-No hay nada en este mundo que pueda detener a alguien lleno de venganza como me paso a mi con el tema de Fluttershy hace años, si el quiere, que lo haga-lo mira-solo él puede elegir, morir solo o sobrevivir luchando con aquellos que solo quieren mantenerlo preso por su seguridad, ¿tú decides?-dijo serio.

En ese momento todo parecía ir muy despacio, no soplaba el aire, no se escuchaba nada, era como si en tiempo se hubiera detenido. Todo que pasaba en la mente de Rojo lo dejaba muy confuso impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

-Yo… ¡yo solo quiero que esto pare!-le se cae algunas lagrimas, es entonces cuando Flor lo abraza.

-Yo también, yo solo quiero que esto termine y que podamos estar juntos los dos para poder jugar y hacer cosas juntos-dijo con un todo tranquilo.

Al final el resto de las manes los encuentran.

-Por fin-dijo rarity aliviada.

Al instante llega la armada.

-¿Todo esta bien?-pregunto el líder del escuadrón.

-Todo va bien, rodeen la zona, no tenemos tiempo para volver al hospital, tenemos que explicar el como se realizara la misión aquí-dijo Twilight.

-A la orden-

En cuestión de minutos rodearon la zona y todo estaba listo para que Twilight explicara el como será el traslado de Rojo. Ella se puso en el medio y creo un panel mágico con el que iba indicando las posiciones.

-La cosa será asi, se formaran tres grupos estos formaran un cuadrado y otro más pequeño que estará dentro de este que es donde estará Rojo junto a mi, Guerrero Salvaje, tú, Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie estarán en el tercero que se encargara de vigilar, Rainbow Dash, tú Fluttershy estarán en el segundo sobrevolando la zona junto a los demás pegasos vigilando en el aire, ¿alguna pregunta?-

-¿Haz estado improvisando toda la formación?-pregunto Pinkie.

-Hasta la última palabra, en marcha-todos se preparan para el traslado.

Rainbow se acerca a Guerrero Salvaje.

-¿Tienes un momento?-

-Claro, pero se directa-

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Rojo que si el quería que fuera a por ese loco?, ¿estas de acuerdo con lo de Twilight de protegerlo?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

-Bueno en parte estoy de acuerdo con el, no me gustaría que mis seres queridos sufran, pero con las opciones que tiene es mejor que elija esta-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque esta opción no daña a nadie psicológicamente, si elige ir a por el loco todos sufrimos ya que sabemos el resultado de esa opción, pero si elige esta existirá la posibilidad de que nadie sufra-sonríe-de este modo aprende que es mejor aceptar la ayuda de los demás que hacer algo solo y que te salgan las cosas mal-

-Desde el principio estabas de acuerdo con Twilight, ¿pero por qué todo este teatro?-

-Bueno, pensé que de esta forma seria más efectivo que solo hablar con el, bueno pongamos en marcha-ella asiente y se va con el grupo aéreo mientras que el su iba con los del grupo que protegen al grupo del medio.

Al prepararse el grupo se dirigieron al castillo, al llegar al pueblo todos se quedaron entusiasmados ya que no sabían que pasaba pero los grupos de escoltan avanzaban. Mientras avanzaban la tensión iba aumentando ya que sabían que en cualquier momento iba a atacar pero estaban preparados para nada más atacara. Poco a poco se iban acercando al castillo pero la tensión aumentaba.

-(Solo queda unos pocos pasos, ¿pero por qué no a aparecido Zar?, el más que nadie que si Rojo entra al castillo ya le será difícil llegar hasta el con toda la seguridad que se pondrá su única opción será entrar por la fuerza y eso es una mala idea, ¿a que espera?) pensaba Twilight profundamente mientras luchaba por mantener la calma.

Pero de repente las puertas del castillo se abrieron solas y apareció Zar y al lado tenia dos final de cañones una apuntando al grupo de tierra y otro que estaba encima de este que apuntaba al grupo aéreo.

-Sorpresa-dijo Zar antes de mover el mecanismo que hizo que los cañones se dispararan.

-¡Cuidado!-dijo el capitán del la tropa pero los cañones explotaron asi matando a algunos del primer grupo.

-¡Me encanta que los planes salgan bien!-dijo aplaudiendo y con una sonrisa, luego de eso coge la espada y avanza hacia el primer grupo, algunos soldados van a por el pero los fue asesinando tan tranquilamente-¡no importa quien te proteja, acabare llegando a ti y nada te protegerá!-sigue avadando y matando a quien se cruza en su camino y es alcanzado por rayo de Twilight-¡ahg!-se lanzado un par de metros pero se levanta rápido.

-No si nosotras te detenemos-dijo Twilight con el resto de manes a su alrededor.

-Apartaos o moriréis-dijo soltando una mirado de asesino.

-Jamás-dijo Fluttershy-¿Qué ganas con esto?

-Placer-las apunta con la espada-apartad es vuestro ultimo aviso-

-Eres un monstruo, matas porque te gusta, eso es de locos-dijo Twilight con una mirada de odio.

-¿Y tú que?-se asombran todas-¿tú no has hecho algo malo con él y la lobita esa por tu beneficio?-sonríe travieso.

-¿De que estas hablando?-dijo Twilight nerviosa.

-El verdadero motivo por el que querías que se enamoraran-avanza lentamente-querías que la especie siguiera viva, ¿verdad?-sonríe.

-Twilight, ¿de que esta hablando?-pregunto Fluttershy mirando asustada a Twilight.

-Muy simple, vuestra amiga aquí presente quería que ambos se enamoraran para que en un futuro se aparearan y así conseguir mantener la especie con vida-todas mira a Twilight con cara de asombro-¿me equivoco?-suelta una pequeña risa siniestra.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Fluttershy asombrada.

-Tan… tan solo era un pequeño experimento-respondió con dificultad ya que al saber que descubrieron su plan-¡pero no era con mala intención!-

-Querías provocar eso y sobre todo con mi hija-

-Era la mejor opción-la mira con lagrimas en los ojos-te juro que te lo iba a decir-

-Twilight esto no me lo esperaba de ti-dijo Rainbow Dash con una mirada de decepción.

-No era con mala intención-dijo Twilight ya llorando-mira a Zar-¿¡como lo supiste!?-

-Yo lo sé todo nada más mirar los ojos de los demás y ahora si os importa mirar al suelo-al hacerlo vieron una bomba de humo que exploto y el aprovecho para llegar al centro y ve a Rojo al lado del capitán de la patrulla y este le dispara un rayo pero lo esquiva y le corta la cabeza al capitán y mira a Rojo que estaba paralizado por el miedo-¡eres mió!-nada más alzar la espada es embestido por Guerrero Salvaje lo cual lo aleja con una patada y se levanta rápido-¡tu otra vez!-

-No vas a tocarle, no lo pienso permitir-

-Solo eres un lobo viejo que habla mucho, no vas a poder conmigo, ¿por qué insistes con proteger al cachorro?-

-Porque es mi deber, proteger y servir a los habitantes de ponyville y el lo es, nada más llegar a nuestras vidas se convirtió en un habitante más de ponyville y es por eso que no tolerare que le hagas algo, si quieres llegar a él tendrás que acabar conmigo-

-Unas palabras muy bonitas pero ambos sabemos el resultado-lo apunta con la espada-¡este es tu fin lobo!-

Carga contra el a toda velocidad pero este lo esquiva con un salto y Guerrero Salvaje se acerca a el a toda velocidad y leda un zarpazo con su pata derecha pero este reacciona dándole un puñetazo en la cara, ambos dan un salto hacia atrás.

-Viejo pero todavía te mantienes en forma-

-Me gusta entrenar por las mañanas-

Ambos cargan con todas sus fuerzas, Zar le ataca con su espada pero Guerrero Salvaje la agarra con un mordisco y se la quita y luego la lanza lejos. Zar lo embiste y lo tumba al suelo y se disponía a darle un puñetazo pero Guerrero Salvaje muerde la mano haciendo que se levantara y que el lo embistiera para luego morderle el cuello.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaahg!-le da una patada y huye.

-¡Alto!-lo persigue.

Unos guardias aparecen para frenarle el paso pero Zar saca unos cuchillo que tenia oculta y los mata con ellos. Se adentra en el bosque y Guerreo Salvaje le sigue y ambos se adentran en el bosque.

-Esto debe terminar-dijo Rojo y luego que dirigió al bosque también.

-¡ROJO NO!-dijeron todas las manes y empezaron a ir tras el.

* * *

 **¡Que emoción, solo me queda uno para terminar la historia!, ya creo que hare una precuela que cuente como GS y fluttershy se casaron y tubieron a Flor, nos vemos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aqui el final, disfrutad :)**

* * *

 **Capitulo IX: El cambios de las tornas en la cacería**

Rojo corría por el bosque en busca de Zar y Guerrero Salvaje pero no encontraba nada, de la nada aparece Rainbow Dash y le frena el paso.

-¡Quieto hay majote!-dijo bloqueándole el paso-¿¡pero se puede saber que estas pensando!?-pregunto enfadada.

-Debo terminar con esta locura, ¡asi que aparta!-

Aparecen el resto de las manes.

-¡Rojo por favor regresa con nosotras!-dijo Twilight preocupada-en el castillo estarás más seguro-

-¡No!, vi como los iba matando uno a uno, ¡no quiero que nadie más muera!, debo pararle como sea-dijo serio.

-¿Pero Rojo no ves que es lo que quiere?, ¡deja que Guerrero Salvaje se encargue de el!-dijo Applejack.

-¿¡Pero no veis que nunca haré nada en mi vida si que protegéis de esta manera!?-grito furioso-no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver que solo voy a ser un trozo de cristal que solo con mirarlo se rompe, ¡jamás lo voy a ser!-huye consiguiendo esquivar a Rainbow Dash-¡debo hacerlo!-se va corriendo.

-¡ROJO ESPERA!-dijeron todas y empezaron a seguirlo.

Minutos después todas se reúnen después de buscarle.

-¿¡Le habéis encontrado!?-pregunto Twilight nerviosa.

-No-dijo Applejack.

-¿Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-¡Pues le desenterramos si es necesario!, no pienso dejarle morir-dijo Twilight.

-Claro ya sabemos cual será su misión-dijo Rarity enfadada.

-¡Vale lo se soy un monstruo!, ¿¡pero que queríais que hiciera!?, ¡y si el se enamora de otra chica de otra especie y no sale no lobo arcoiris!, ¡entonces su especie se extinguirá y todo-entonces Fluttershy le da un abrazo-¡oh!-

-Twilight, tranquila… te perdono-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿¡QUE!?-dijeron todas sorprendidas.

-¿¡Pero a ti se te ha ido la olla!?, no ves que tenia la intención de forzar a los dos para que se enamoraran que naciera un cachorro-dijo Rainbow Dash molesta por lo que dijo ella.

-En el fondo no tenía mala intención, además acabaría apareciendo un cachorro si o si, ellos están echo el uno para el otro-sonríe.

-¡Pero!...-suspira-vale, siento haberte gritado Twi-dijo Rainbow Dash sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-No pasa nada, soy yo quien debe pedir perdón-todas le dan un abrazo.

-¿oye no teníamos que hacer algo?-pregunto Pinkie.

-…¡ROJO!-dijeron todas y empezaron a buscarle.

Mientras ellas estaban buscando a Rojo, él buscaba a Zar por todos lados mirando a todas partes, hasta que escucho a Guerrero Salvaje gritar y se dirigió a todo lo que daba para llegar a donde estaba ese grito. Al llegar vio a Guerrero Salvaje con un cuchillo clavado en estomago y a Zar sonriendo.

-Te lo dije, ya no sirves para luchar-se lo saca-lo malo que apunte mal y no llegue a ningún órgano vital- lo limpia con un trapo que tenia guardado en un bolsillo-que asco, lo malo de la caza es que manchan mis juguetes-lo mira y sonríe-¿me pregunto cuantas veces manchare mis armas?, jej-Rojo salta encima suya y le arranca un dedo-¡AAAAHG!-lo coje lo lanza a un árbol-¡MA…MALDITO!, ¡te matare!, ¡aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-intenta apuñalarlo que Rojo lo esquiva.

-Matases a mis padres, a la anciana que me cuido con su hijo durante dos años-lo mira furioso-¡y ahora le has matado a el!, pues si me quieres tanto ven a por mi-huye entre la maleza-

-¡Pues venga, que empieza a casería!-lo persigue.

Minutos más tarde Todas llegan y Fluttershy al ver a Guerrero Salvaje herido vuela hacia él.

-¡Guerri!, ¿¡estas bien!?-pregunto preocupada.

-Si, pero el que me preocupa es Rojo, Zar esta persiguiendo a Rojo pero creo que le esta llevando hacia una trampa-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Twilight mientras usaba un hechizo de sanación para curarle la herida.

-Fue aquí donde le encontramos, debe conocer la zona muy bien-al currarse la herida se levanta pero con dificultad.

-Es cierto, es aquí donde le encontramos-dijo Fluttershy-¿que debemos hacer?-pregunto Fluttershy asustada a lo que Guerrero Salvaje la calma con un abrazo y se sonroja.

-Ayudarle, vamos a buscarle-todas empiezan a buscarle.

No muy lejos Zar corría por el bosque buscando a Rojo pero nada, miraba a todos lados buscándole pero no lo veía.

-Haz vuelto a huir, muy típico de tus padres-Rojo salta hacia el y le araña en la cara-¡Aagh!-se pone en posición de defensa.

-Les matates a los dos solo por diversión, es hora de que pagues por lo que me has hecho-salta hacia el de nuevo y le araña la nuca pero no era un arañazo profundo.

-¡AGH!-mira a todos lado nervioso-(¿¡pero donde esta!?, con su pelaje rojo debería ser fácil verle ¡pero no logro verle!, a este ritmo no llegare lejos)-le araña los tobillos-¡aaagh!-empieza atacar al aire como defensa para poder defenderse-¿¡donde estas!?-le araña la espalda-¡agh!-(¡debo largarme de aquí!)-empieza a huir.

-¿Adonde vas si esto acaba de empezar?-salta hacia el y le muerde en la cara y se aleja a la misma velocidad en la que apareció.

-¡MUESTRATE!-grito asustado-(¿¡donde estas!?)-entonces le ve quito mirándole y vio que estaba cubierto por barro y desaparece de un parpadeo-(con que es eso, jajaja, ahora no tienes nada que hacer, ¡aquí acaba todo para ti ahora que se tu secre-Rojo salta hacia el y le arranca una oreja de un mordisco-¡AAAAAAGH!, ¡hijo de puta!-mira a todos lados aterrado-(¡se acabo me largo!-huye a toda velocidad.

-¡ooooh ahora que empezaba la fiesta!-dijo Rojo con un tono siniestro.

Zar corría por el bosque aterrado al no poder verle, la huida no llego lejos ya que llego a un precipicio ya que empezó subir por un sendero.

-¡Mierda!-retrocede.

-No-dijo Rojo inocentemente.

-¡Ah!-se da la vuelta pero no ve nada-¿¡DONDE ESTA!?-

-Aquí-

Se da la vuelta y lo ve al limite les precipicio sonriendo inocentemente.

-(¿Cómo pudo llegar hay tan rápido?, ¡espera!, ¿Cómo pudo pasar a mi lada sin que me diera cuenta?)-se arrodilla-¡por favor ten piedad!-dijo aterrado.

-¿Sabes cual es la emoción más primitiva que comparten los seres vivos?-dijo relajadamente.

-N..No-

-El miedo, y quiero que lo sientas, y también quiero que sientas ver el como morirás, haga lo que hagas no servirá de nada-ríe inocentemente.

-(¿Pero como es posible que un simple cachorro de no más de 8 años pueda hacer todo esto?, ¡no!, ahora tengo una oportunidad, solo tengo que empujarlo y listo, pero debo ser rápido)se levanta pero recibe un rayo por la espalda tan fuete que lo tira del precipicio y ve que Rojo da un salto hacia atrás pero ve que Fluttershy lo coge al vuelo y lo esquiva para no chocarse con el, como ultimo esfuerzo se voltea y ve a Twilight a lo lejos junto a Guerrero Salvaje-(¿he caído en una trampa?)-sonríe y cierra los ojos-(el cazador se ha vuelto la presa, pero no creas que esto a terminado, aparecerá alguien y intentara matarte, no bajes la guardia)-

Rojo al ver que caía noto como un sentimiento se felicidad que vino a su ser, el asesino de sus padres, el asesino de la anciana que lo cuido, muere al fin. Fluttershy lo deja en el suelo y todas llegan corriendo y le dan un enorme abrazo.

-¡Rojo querido menos mal que estas bien!-dijo Rarity-pero te tienes que dar un baño-dijo limpiándose los cascos de barro en el suelo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto Applejack.

-Casi sin oxigeno-todas ríen.

-Es asombroso que lo planearas todo-dijo Twilight asombrada.

Flashback

Twilight y las demás estaban siguiendo el rastro hasta que Pinkie vio algo dibujado en un arból.

-¡Mirad chica!-todas se dirigen al arból.

-Es un mensaje de Rojo, _"_ _Twilight cuando lo veas disparale por la espalda y se caera, flutteshy o Rainbow Dash, una de las dos me tiene que recoger cunado me caiga. Rojo"_ ¿que quera decir con esto?-pregunto confusa.

-No lo sé pero tenemos que seguir buscando-dijo Applejack seria.

Fin del flashback

-Me alegra saber que todo termino, bueno regresemos-dijo Applajack con una sonrisa.

Al volver a la ciudad todos vieron que se había formado un campamento para tratar a los heridos.

-Madre mía-dijo Rojo asombrado al ver todo el desastre.

-Voy a ver que puedo hacer-dijo Twilight antes de irse.

-Te acompañamos dijo Applejack el cual la siguieron Rainbow Dash, Pinkie y Rarity.

-Todo a acabado, ¿verdad?-pregunto Rojo a Guerrero Salvaje.

-No lo se, pero de momento podemos relajarnos-respondio con una sonrisa.

De repente Flor embiste a Rojo.

-¿¡Rojo estas bien!?-pregunto preocupada.

-Si, ¿puedes levantarte de mi cintura?-mira abajo y se levanta sonrojada-tranquila estoy bien-sonríe.

-(¡Ooooh!, ¡debo hacerlo ahora!)-Rojo le da un beso en los labios-(llegue tarde)-se sonroja hasta casi tener el mismo tono de pelaje de Rojo.

-¡El primer beso de mi pequeña, oooh!-se desmaya.

-(Ve con calma que me gusta jugar al té con mi pequeña, espera unos años, o décadas, eso también estaría bien jeje).

-Ha sido…-se desmaya Flor-hermoso-Rojo también se desmaya ya que estaba muy sonrojado como ella.

-(Creo que esto a acabado, de momento, pero esta claro que esta pareja tiene futuro)-sonríe-¿alguien me ayuda a llevar a estos tres a sus casas?, ¿hola?-suspira.

FIN

* * *

 **Ha sido un placer terminar este, se que no es un gran final pero me conformo con este final :D, watch?v=Lgwi_DULnpc &list=LL_SE-MJPDixOClwfcn10UNw&index=1 (aqui un recuerdo)**


End file.
